Until I Met You
by TwoReallyCrazyFangirls
Summary: Elizabeth dumped Gilbert, and he has no one so he turns to cutting. His best friend Feliks is in a Mental Institution cause hes cutting and he meets Matthew, another cutter. Soon Gilbert joins his friend in the Institution. Dedicated to those who need a reason to live.
1. Chapter 1

**Onee-chan Nightray: this is a joint account yada yada yada, we take turns typing stuff && shit. And since this is my buddy, Prussia's Master's Chappie, I will not rant as much. Well I hope you enjoy~**

**TwoReallyCrazyFangirls does not own Hetalia~**

* * *

**Chappie 1  
**

Elizaveta Hedervary stood behind her Prussia boyfriend, Gilbert, with a pained expression on her face.

"Gil?" Her voice broke the silence.

"Huh? Eliza? Are you here to see the awesome me?" Gilbert asked.

"Gil I have to tell you something." She quietly said.

Gilbert smiled at her, "Kesesese~ Eliza, you know you can tell me anything."

"Gilbert I'm breaking up with you." The Hungarian suddenly said.

The smile on his face fell. Sadness and shock replaced it.

"E-Eliza! What are you talking about? He asked with disbelief.

"I'm sorry Gil; I just don't love you anymore." Eliza softly said.

Gilbert studied her face.

"It's because of that bastard, Roderich, isn't it?" He questioned too calmly.

"Gil I-." Eliza started, but he cut her off.

"ANSWER MY DAMN QUESTION ELIZA IS IT BECAUSE OF HIM?" He yelled, his pale face full of anger.

The Hungarian hung her head down.

"Yes." She whispered. "Bye Gil."

Her eyes gazed into his red ones, and then left without another word.

Ten days after the breakup, Gilbert would not leave his room He didn't eat at all and despite his younger brother Ludwig's pleadings, he wouldn't talk either..

All he would do is sit in the corner thinking about Eliza.

And while he was falling deeper and deeper into his depression, Eliza was living the life with her new Austrian boyfriend. Not even once thinking about the Prussia man. **(A/n: bastard…).**

"Big Bruder you have to come out sometime." Ludwig pleaded.

Once again he said nothing. Only thinking of Eliza. They were such good friend, and now they were nothing.

* * *

_~FlashBack~_

_A 7-year old Eliza watched worriedly as her best friend climbed a large tree._

_"Gil!" She called out. "Be careful!"_

_"For the hundredth time woman, I will!" Gilbert tiredly sighed._

_"Just making sure." She replied._

_Gilbert finally made it to the top of the tree. As he was climbing down, he thought of playing a trick on his friend._

_So on the last branch he "fell" down. Eliza shrieked and ran over to Gilbert._

_When she reached him she looked at him. Oddly enough, he was smirking._

_'Wait a minute.' She thought._

_"Kesesese~ You should of seen the look on your face Eliza!" He laughed._

_Her face flushed laugh and punched him in the gut._

_"BASTARD!"_

_~End of first flashback~_

* * *

_~Second flashback~_

_14-year old Gilbert was holding hands with Eliza in a friendly manner._

_"Hey Eliza." Gilbert said._

_"What is it Gil." She questioned._

_"We've been friends since we were kids and during that time, I grew feeling for you. So Eliza…will you be mine?" Gilbert nervously asked._

_Eliza beamed at him. "Of course Gil! We'll be together forever!" **(A/n: Lies…)**_

_They both leaned forward, for their first kiss._

_~End of second flashback.~_

* * *

Gilbert smiled weakly at the memories. He now had nothing.

His brother had his Italian boyfriend. His two friends, Antonio and Francis, both were in relationships as well. Not to mention his best friend Feliks was in a mental institution.

He sighed. Was he the only one who was lonely in this world?

As he was leaving the bathroom, he noticed something glint from the light. He stopped to see a razor.

A large pointy razor.

Gilbert quickly made sure both his door and the bathroom's was locked. And then dug the piece of metal into his skin.

* * *

Meanwhile Eliza parted from Roderich's kiss, blushing and smiling.

"I love you Eliza." Roderich whispered.

"I love you as well Roderich." She softly stated. He responded with another kiss.

* * *

**Onee-chan: Well please review, I hope Prussia's Master will post her own chappie next time...**

**Please review~  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Onee-chan Nightray: Mwahhahahahah~ The awesome me is back! And yeah I forgot to mention this is the earlier chappie but me && Prussia's Masters are gonna like switch off every other chappie. like for example she writes chappie 1, i write chappie 2, she writes chappie 3, && so forth. Now read the chappie~ Oh I like totally forgot but like were using human names, gahhh I've like seriously typed too much Poland. Oh well this is like fun.  
**

**We don't own Hetalia && I'm too lazy to type our account name**

* * *

**Chappie two  
**

Feliks slowly walked down the pure white hallways. He didn't care enough to learn the name of the place, or it's workers. Feliks had been put in this mental institution because he had tried to commit suicide. In all honesty Feliks didn't care where he was. The only thing Feliks was thinking about was what he would do when they would let him out, but guessing on how he was treating them all, that wasn't going to happen soon.

"Hey Matthew." Collapsing on his bed, Feliks looked over at the guy he shared his room with.

"Hey Feliks." Matthew responded in a soft voice. Matthew was also a cutter, the whole institution was for cutters and for people that could harm themselves and/or others.

"There's a stupid group meeting, again. I like seriously can't believe we have to watch people get all emotional, and they don't even get to talk.!" Feliks exclaimed.

"Yeah." Softly Matthew agreed.

"You like totally remind me of my bestie, even though you two are like seriously opposites. I wonder how he's doing, Eliza called me and told me she broke up with him. He seriously must be heartbroken. Honestly they were like made for each other, at least until she met Roderich." The Polak started rambling, and Matthew just lightly smiled, he had finally made a friend.

* * *

Ludwig walked into his brother's room, determined to make him come out of his shell. The sight that met his eyes, shocked him. Since he hadn't walked into the room for 3 weeks, which was how long ago Eliza broke up with Gil, there was an extreme mess. However the one thing that stood out were the papers, whole and ripped up, along with the blood. There was blood everywhere, on the walls, on the floor, on the furniture, the clothes, the papers, the bed sheets, the pillow feathers. Ludwig concluded his brother had a fit, but what was with the blood.

As realization spread over Ludwig's face that Gilbert was cutting, he quickly called 911 and ran into the bathroom. Sure enough, Gilbert was in there, unconscious, and bleeding from his wrists.

* * *

"Like did you hear? There's totally supposed to be a new guy coming in." Feliks gossiped

"Oh shut up. I just want my brother to marry me. Marry me. Marry me." Natalya muttered, looking over at where her brother was sitting, surrounded by a trembling trio.

"He better not be like the bloody wanker that just got let out." Arthur said, "And honestly, these gits think I'm going to hurt everyone, but it wasn't me! It was flying mint bunny! I swear!"

"You like totally just say that because you seriously loved Alfred!" Feliks said, standing up dramatically and Arthur flushed a deep red.

"When's he supposed to come?" Matthew timidly asked, but as usual no one heard him. He sighed and walked out of the cafeteria. In the hallway, he walked with his head down, sad and desperately wanting to cut. He felt the urge so badly, but he knew they would lock him up if he did.

* * *

Smack! Matthew shrieked and he collided with another moving warm object. He looked up and his purple eyes met dull and lifeless red eyes, something moved behind the eyes as he looked at them, but they remained lifeless with the slightest ever shine.

"Oh, sorry Matthew. Didn't see you there." The head doctor, Dr. Tino, said. "Do you want to show Gilbert around? He just got here."

"O-okay." Mathew softly responded.

"Oh, and he's sharing the room with you!" Tino exclaimed before running off. Matthew sighed.

"J-just follow me and I'll show you the room." Matthew said, before walking off to the room that he shared with Feliks.

"Hey! Mattie slow down!" Gilbert said emotionless, shaking his white hair, and running after the Canadian. He had been thinking about how adorable Matthew was, but then he remembered about Eliza and frowned, wishing Feliks was there.

"This is our room, I share it with Feliks, and the bed on the left side toward the door isn't taken." Matthew whispered.

"Feliks?" Gilbert wondered out loud.

"Yeah do you-" Matthew started before being interrupted by Feliks.

"OMG! Gilbert! Like seriously, what are you like totally doing here?" Feliks yelled before tackling the albino in a hug.

* * *

**Onee-chan: Yes, the nordics run this mental institution. Please review, and I know you're reading, but a review would be really nice, ya know. but not like im complaining...  
**

**OMG A REVIEW~ *starts dancing* oh wait, its just GermanBros24, waaaiiittt. how the hell did Falke find this?  
**

**anyway review, please  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Prussia'sMaster: I did the chapter finally.0.0** **Technology was not in my favor. Every paragraph i wrote, microsoft word would quit. Then the internet wasnt really working out for me. Soo that explains the long time to update. This is probably the longest it will ever take for me to update so once again sorry!**

**TwoReallyCrazyFangirls does not own Hetalia**

* * *

The small Polak flung himself onto Gilbert.

The Prussian grunted and struggled under his weight. I mean, sure Feliks was small. But he sure was strong.

"Omg Gil! I like totally can't believe your here!" Feliks exclaimed. "Why did they put you here?"

"Cutting." Gilbert mumbled.

"That's like the same reason me and Mattie are here." Feliks said.

But then his facial expression changed to serious.

"But like why are you doing it? Is it cause of your breakup with Eliza?" He questioned.

Gilbert's eyes widened."H-how did you..?"

Feliks sighed. "It's called a phone Gil, welcome to the twenty-first century."

The Prussian blushed from embarrassment. He then mumbled something that sounded like "yea whatever" or something like that.

The blonde Polak laughed. "Anyway, Mattie did you like finish showing Gil around?"

Matthew nodded his head. "Yes." He whispered. "I showed him all the hallways and rooms. Except for Sadiq's room."

Feliks froze. "T-they still didn't put him in jail?"

The Canadian boy shook his head.

This made Feliks go off on a very pissed off rant.

"Are you like kidding me? There are like a ton of evidence that he raped that boy. This is a mental institution! Not a jailhouse! What do they think they're doing anyways? If I had it my way, Sadiq would have been long gone bye now in some isolation quarters in like Africa or something. What if he like breaks out of his room and rapes half of us here. Then whose fault would it be? The dumbasses who like run this place!"

Feliks stormed off into the TV room leaving Matthew and Gilbert alone in an awkward silence.

Curious, Gilbert asked, "Who's Sadiq?"

Matthew shook his head. "A child molester who's staying her while waiting on trail."  
"And they let him stay here?" He asked in disbelief.

"Apparently."

More awkward silence. Wanting to end the silence, he began asking Matthew more questions.

"Who else is here?"

Matthew thought for a moment before responding. "Well there's Ivan Braginski and he's here because he is a sadist, there's Arthur Kirkland who claims he can see imaginary animals like a flying mint bunny, there's also Toris Laurinaitis, Eduard von Bock, and Raivis Galante who are here for their social problems, Natalya Arlovskaya is here because she has a huge obsession over here brother Ivan, and lastly there's Sadiq Annan and you already know he's here for molesting."

Gilbert thought over all the names trying to memorize the names of his new "friends".

"Who works here?"

"Dr. Tino Vainamoinen who is the head doctor, Mathias Kohler who is the janitor, Berwald Oxenstierna who is the guard for Sadiq, Lukas Bondvik as the nurse, and Emil Steilsson as the guidance counselor."

Gilbert nodded. "Thanks."

Matthew smiled at him. "No problem." He whispered.

Gilbert turned around, a slight blush forming on his pale skin.

'No I love Eliza, not him.' He thought angrily to himself.

Matthew interrupted him from his thoughts. "Do you want to get some food from the cafeteria?"  
"Sure." Gilbert mumbled.

The two of them walked through several blank white hallways, eventually passing by a room with a metal bolted door that is guarded by a tall man with paleish blonde hair and glasses.

"Is he Berwald?" Gilbert questioned.

Matthew nodded his head.

As the two approached the room, they made out someone mumbling from inside the room.  
Probably Sadiq.

They reached the cafeteria and got some spaghetti. Neither of them were given forks, just a plastic spoon. Gilbert was led to a table were Feliks and a brunette boy were sitting at. Matthew sat next to the brunette whilst Gil sat next to Feliks. Instantly, the brunette began to glare at Gilbert.

"Hey Gil~ Sorry for storming off earlier I like was just in one of my random moods. It totally won't happen again!" The Polak exclaimed, waving his spoon in the air.

"It's alright I guess." Gilbert mumbled, not looking up from his food.

Feliks turned around to see the brunette haired boy glaring at Gilbert.

"Toris~ Is there like something wrong?"

Toris's glare softened while talking to Feliks.

"No."

"Then why are you like staring at Gilbert." Feliks pressed on, wanting an answer.

Toris shook his head and left the room.

"Noo Toris! Don't leave!" Feliks cried, running after him.

Gilbert stared at them in disbelief.

"That was..." Gilbert started.

"Normal for them." Finished Matthew.

* * *

The two of them finished eating their food and began walking to their room. But before they reached their destination, Gilbert slammed into another figure.

"Hey! Watch where you're going kid!" The man spoke.

Gilbert studied the man. He had blonde spiky hair and blue eyes. He spoke in a Danish accent and was about the same age as him.

"You call me a kid when I'm about the same age as you. "Gilbert grunted.

"Whatever." The man left mumbling something about quitting his job.

"That was Mathias, the janitor." Matthew whispered.

"What got him in such a mood?"

"How would you act if you had that kind if job."

* * *

**Prussia'sMaster: Well hopefully you liked it. I get the feeling we only got reviews from Onee-chans chapters -_-'. Oh well...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Onee-chan Nightray: heyyy people. :3 Norway in a nurse outfitt! mmhmmmm yummyy X3 uhh yeahh I'm hyper. I just finished by chappie for my other account, and like, it was shorter than it usually is. well by the time i finish this chappie, that would all be yesterday. im such a slow typer -.-' oh well. I was getting ready the material for a cosplay that Prussia's Master will wear ...  
**

**TwoReallyCrazyFangirls doesn't own Hetalia...for now**

* * *

**_Chappie fourr  
_**

* * *

_Gilbert looked around, he was back in the neighborhood in which he lived in during his childhood. But he was being frantic because all the plants were black and dead, the houses all burned down, and the sky was pure black, but not raining or thundering. He stood in the middle of the street, unable to move any part of his body. In a few moments, a little boy with blond hair and blue eyes walked up to him. The little boy peered into Gil's face, then let out an earsplitting scream. Gil himself fell back and saw Elizaveta running, so he ran after her. All of a sudden she stopped and Roderich walked up to her. They leaned in and-  
_

Gilbert sat up and screamed at the top of his lungs. In the bed next to him, Matthew stirred, but did not sit up. Feliks's eyes fluttered open and he lay on the bed, staring at Gil, but not moving. Gilbert sat in his bed, breathing fast and heavily while Lukas, the nurse, walked in.

"Is everything fine?" The Norwegian asked, walking up to Gil, who was looking around frantically.

"N-n-nothing." Gilbert stuttered, scrambling to his feet.

"Then sit down." Lukas forcefully demanded, pushing Gilbert back onto his bed. Gil was shocked by his behavior. "Now tell me about your nightmare or go back to sleep." Lukas was so cold looking and emotionless that Gil just laid back down on his bed.

"Good night." He muttered, closing his eyes. Lukas let out an inaudible sigh and just sat there, at the edge of Gil's bed, until he was sure the albino was sleeping. Then he stood up, did the "I'm-watching-you" to Feliks, who was obviously not sleeping, and left the room. The blond polak let out an exasperated sigh. He still couldn't trick the Norwegian. Turning over, he snuggled into the warm blankets and went to sleep.

* * *

Once outside the room, Lukas walked down the hallway while calling Emil.

"Hello. Emil speaking." A tired voice said on the other end.

"The new guy, Gilbert, just had a nightmare." Lukas said, emotionless as always.

"Couldn't you have waited until tomorrow to tell me?" Emil wondered outloud.

"Maybe." Lukas passed Berwald and nodded in his direction to say everything's alright.

"Well good night." After saying that, Emil hung up. Lukas continued walking down the hallway, turning at appropriate times until he came to the kitchen where he always ate. He really needed coffee.

"Norge!" Mathias loudly whispered, already at the table. Lukas just stood staring at him. "I made ya your coffee! C'mon! Sit down." Mathias motioned to the cup of coffee across from him. Lukas just sat down and breathed in the scent of heavenly coffee.

"Thanks." He told Mathias, sipping the coffee, who in turn had a huge grin.

* * *

Matthew lay in his bed, waiting until he was sure Feliks and Gilbert were sleeping. He then slowly pulled the covers off and swung his legs off of the bed. Matthew looked from Feliks to Gilbert and made sure they were still sleeping. Then he slowly stood up and crept out the door. Once in the hallway, he quietly closed the door behind him. Checking to make sure Lukas was nowhere to be seen, he turned left and started walking slowly, his footfall making soft padding sounds.

* * *

Rolling over in his sleep, Gilbert gently fell off of his bed, landing in his blankets on the carpeted floor with a light thud. He slowly rose to his knees, looking around. Feliks continued sleeping. Gilbert then stood up, rubbing his eyes open. He looked at the bed where Matthew was sleeping. Wait- The bed was empty. Gilbert quickly looked around the room, seeing nothing. Guessing that Matthew left the room, he slowly opened the door and looked into the hallway. It was empty. Hearing a low conversation from the right end, Gil closed the door behind himself and walked toward the left.

* * *

Matthew softly crept into the library, and now he switched from creeping around to just plain walking. No one ever checked the library during the night, and he had a secret stash of razors hidden in the Len-Raw section. That section was placed perpendicular to the wall, and between the Raw-Sto section and the Sto-Tuv section was a window that was indented into the wall and had a big cushioned ledge to sit on. His ledge, as he liked to call it, was permanently indented by his body.

After settling comfortably into the dip created by him, Matthew reached behind the second to last book on the third shelf from the bottom. Pulling out a discreetly hidden razor, he admired it's sharp edge in the moonlight. Then he dug into his wrist, and watched as it dripped onto the tile floor.

Drip, Drip.

Drip, Drip.

Bored by the blood, Matthew leaned back and just stared out the window, the blood gently streaming onto the floor.

* * *

**Onee-chan: Heyy like I'm finally done! and im totally watching a polish comedy skit! there like, amazing. And now I'm like, bored, actually Im not. gotta go type shit on my other account -.-' im crazy. oh well.  
**

**Please review~  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello Prussia'sMaster here. I updated without problems and so this update happened faster.**

**So last friday me and Onee-chan were watching history presentations at polish school. So we made a deal to nudge each other if we can find a Hetalia reference to it. So the first presentation showed the map of the Holy Roman Empire so we just nudged each other like crazy. Then they talked about the crusades, then Prussia(EEEPPPP!.), then about WW2. Ohh the fun we had~**

**TwoReallyCrazyFangirls does not own Hetalia.**

* * *

Gilbert searched the dark looming hallways, looking for Matthew. He growled in frustration when he realized it was impossible to find him when this was only his first day and he barely managed to memorize half of the hallways.

"Hey what are you doing out of bed?"

Gilbert froze at the sound of the voice. Heart pounding, he expected to see Lukas or Mathias when he turned around but instead he saw Toris, the man that hated him for no reason.

"I could ask you the same thing." Gilbert retorted.

"Well I asked you first." The brunette huffed, crossing his arms and glaring.

And the fighting began.

As the two argued in low whispers, they didn't notice the small Canadian boy peering at them through the door of the library.

Matthew swiftly fled the scene, without anyone knowing he was there.

"I don't need to listen to this shit." Gilbert stormed off and resumed looking for his friend.

He went to the library and found the familiar smell of blood. He searched every isle but found nothing.  
One isle had blood in the middle but he thought it was only the darkness playing tricks on him.  
Gilbert gave up on finding Matthew and went back to his room He had to be careful so he doesn't accidentally stumble upon Berwald. He'd be so screwed.

And too his surprise, Matthew was in bed when he got back.

* * *

The next morning, Matthew was the first to wake up. His wrists were stinging very badly but he enjoyed it. Lukas then came in.

"Matthew it seems as though you have an appointment with then you have a thirty minute break before meeting up with Emil for your counseling." The Norwegians emotionless voice filled the silence.

Matthew's eyes widened. He had forgotten all about his appointment today. If he had known, he wouldn't have cut himself last night.

"W-when do I have to be there?" Matthew timidly asked.

"Be there by 10." Lukas spoke leaving the room.

The Canadian glanced at the clock.

8:37

He sighed softly and went to change when he noticed something on Gilbert's desk. It was a picture of Gilbert hugging a girl with long brown hair. They were both grinning widely and apparently were at the beach. A small pain occurred in Matthew's chest. He had grown to like the Prussian but he obliviously had a girlfriend. But he then remembered Feliks saying that Eliza dumped one of his friends. Maybe it was Gilbert. He hoped.

* * *

Gilbert lay in his bed watching Matthew. The shy Canadian boy was looking at the picture of him and Eliza. He remembered when that picture was taken.

_~Flashback~_

"_Gilbert where are you taking me?" Eliza asked._

"_You ask too much questions Eliza." Gilbert smirked._

_He was leading her to the beach with his two friends and their girlfriend and boyfriend._

_Francis was leading his girlfriend Michelle, who is from Seychelles, and Antonio was leading Lovino, his Italian boyfriend._

_When the six of them arrived, they took their girlfriend/boyfriend's blindfolds off,_

_They all gasped and looked into their lovers eyes._

"_Gil…this place is beautiful." She whispered while hugging him._

"_Anything for you." He said softly._

_They both grinned and both heard a FLASH._

_They turned around to see Francis holding a camera._

"_Sorry! But I couldn't help it, you two are so cute together." The French man exclaimed._

_~Flashback over~_

Gilbert sighed and went back to sleep. He'll probably be woken up by Feliks later. Annoying best friends; you can't live without them.

He began to doze off before Feliks literally flung himself onto him.

"GILBERT! Get your lazy ass up before I like throw it out the window." Feliks yelled jumping on his bed repeatedly.

"OK OK I GET IT! GET OFF OF ME YOU CRAZY IDOT!" Gilbert screamed, clinging onto the mattress.

The blonde Polak smirked. "I always like knew you weren't a morning person."

"But you should like seriously get up before Lukas comes in. If anyone is not up before 9 o 'clock, he thinks something bad is happening and comes to check up on you."

"Hey your friends with that Toris guy, right?" Gilbert asked.

"Yea why?" Feliks countered.

"Why does he hate me? I sit next to you at lunch and he gives me dirty looks." The Prussian scowled.

"Toris is like, a complicated person." Feliks replied, giving a dead serious look.

"…complicated?" Gilbert questioned in disbelief.

"He's like one of those people that I told you about that like totally have social problems." Feliks frowned. "Its all because of Ivan, he tortured him and two of his friends so they don't trust other people."

Gilbert slowly nodded but knew that wasn't the only reason Toris disliked him.

* * *

Ludwig sat on the couch staring at the wall. Ever since he discovered Gilbert was cutting himself and sent him to the mental institution, everything was quiet. He was also beginning to miss Gilberts random 'Keseseses' every time he broke something.

He hoped he could see his older bruder soon.

* * *

**Well thats the Chapter! **

**Please review~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Onee-chan Nightray- so like, i was at great america, six flags yesterday, and like, Prussia's Master told me to go on the Demon, and I did, but on my way out, i totally tripped over some bricks on accident and I totally wiped out. Both of my shins are completely scraped and I banged my chin. And I can't open my mouth too much though :/ but thats just the muscles and the after shock probably. **

**TwoReallyCrazyFangirls don't own Hetalia...maybe someday.**

* * *

**Chappie 6**

* * *

Matthew slowly walked down the hallway, heart thumping loudly, on his way to the check-up appointment. He stopped and stood in front of the door into the nurse's office, took a deep breath, and opened the door.

Lukas, the head nurse, was passed out on the couch, surprisingly, he had a faint smile on his lips. An assistant nurse was making coffee.

"Oh hello. I guess you're here for the check-up." The Japanese man greeted, turning around.

"Y-yeah." Matthew quietly muttered, scared of his cuts being noticed.

"Okay. Please sit down. I am Kiku Honda, the new assistant nurse." He introduced himself.

"I-I'm Matthew W-Williams." Matthew quietly whispered.

* * *

Gilbert followed Feliks into the cafeteria, the blond Polak was going on about how he needed a new skirt. When they finally sat down with their food, Gilbert was immediately confronted with a sharp glare from the eyes of the Lithuanian sitting next to Feliks.

Gilbert himself felt a growing anger about being hated, for a reason unknown to him. He was too awesome to be hated! Therefore, as he bit into his pancake, he glared back at Toris. Feliks rambled on, trying to make the growing tension between them stop.

Toris stood up angrily. "I have a meeting with Emil to go to." He said, slamming his tray on the counter and stomped away.

"Where's Mattie?" Gilbert asked Feliks, happy that Toris was gone.

"Huh? Oh I like don't know. Well I totally have a therapy session now, gotta go!" The blond Polak quickly answered, then ran off somewhere. Gilbert sighed, he was all alone, again. He had no clue what to do. All he had was a meeting with Emil later, who was apparently the counselor.

Sitting in the middle of the cafeteria, wondering what to do, Gilbert realized that he could go to the library and figure out what the stuff was on the floor in one of the aisles. So he stood up and started walking in the direction that he thought was the library.

* * *

Ludwig was getting ready to leave to go to his job as a mechanic when the phone rang. He picked it up, thinking that maybe his boyfriend, Feliciano, needed some water for pasta. Instead he heard a monotone voice.

"Hello. This is Kaoru from the Mental Institution in which your brother, Gilbert Beildschmidt, is located in. We are calling to remind you that tomorrow you will be informed of visiting times if your brother is stable enough for family visits. Then we shall see about his close friends. Any questions?" **[[a/n: HONG KONG~]]**

"No. Thank you." He answered, quite happy.

"Then have a good day." The monotone wished him, obviously without feeling, and hung up.

Ludwig stood there for a minute, hoping that his brother wasn't too stupid and they would let him and Vatti, visit him.

* * *

Gilbert walked into the library, his footsteps echoing. Last night he couldn't really look around the library, so now he did. Right in front of the entrance was the check in/out area. Currently there was nobody sitting there. On the right side of the entrance there was a collection of CDs and movies. Farther towards the wall were Audio books. Extending in hundreds of rows to the left side were books. Each bookcase had 6 shelves, which were filled with books. The ceiling was arched with minimal detail, but it all still looked breathtaking.

Gilbert walked through the rows of bookcases, secretly being a bookworm himself, and reminding himself to come here later.

When he got to the row he remembered the funny looking stain, he saw Mathias wiping up the floor.

"Hey Kiddo!" The Danish man called out to him, a wide grin on his face.

"What are you cleaning up?" Gilbert questioned. Immediately the grin partially faltered.

"Well, it's supposed to be a secret, but apparently some kid cut over here or something. And there's so much blood. So now everyone's gonna be secretly checked to find out who cut. So that Emil can somehow figure out why." Mathias whispered, but still quite loudly for that Danish man.

"Oh." Gilbert said, and he automatically realized, that it was either Toris or Matthew. He knew both of them were out of their beds last night, and he obviously didn't cut.

* * *

"What do we have here?" Kiku asked a trembling Matthew, holding his bloody wrist.

* * *

**Onee-chan: And that's it. I spent most of the day typing it. i hope you like it and i hope its not too short. right now my dogs bothering me cause shes licking my sheep skins and its so annoying...**

**But damn, i missed the eurovision, again D: i hope i'll catch it next year! But my favorite is totally Russia's, Iceland's, and Norway's entries. When you watch Russia, you just gotta think "Mother Russia, what have you done?" But watching Austria's entry...well i never knew he had it in himself to do shit like that...  
**

**Please review~  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Prussia'sMaster: Hello ^.^...I really dont know what to say except i gotta go to school in five minutes -_-'**

**TwoReallyCrazyFangirls does not own Hetalia**

* * *

Kiku held Matthew's bloody wrist and gave him a questioning look.

"It seems as though we have found out that cut them at night."

He walked over to Lukas and gently shook him, as if afraid to touch him. Lukas woke up and stared blankly at Kiku.

"What is it Kiku?" He asked.

Kiku said nothing but only motioned his head towards the trembling Canadian boy.

Lukas sighed and went to the phone.

"Hello? Yes Emil, this is Lukas we have found the person who cut themselve. Yes I'll send him over right away."

The Norwegian nurse glanced at Matthew and told him to follow him.

* * *

Emil sighed as he put the phone down.

"Is everything all right Emil?" Toris, who had been at counseling, asked.

"It seems as though we have to end early today. We will make it up by having another session tomorrow." Emil spoke.

Toris nodded, still a little confused.

Right when he stood up to leave the room, the door swung open and the nurse and Matthew came in.

Lukas looked emotionless as normal, but there was something about him today that gave out angry vibes. That was very strange.

And Matthew was shaking more than usual. And that's saying something.

Toris left the room, still confused as hell.

"Matthew please tell me one thing... why did you do it? Is it because it takes the pain away or because you enjoy the pain and add more to it." Emil questioned.

"I-I don't know w-why I do it." Matthew timidly answered.

"Lukas what do you think we should do. Should we let it go or what?" Emil turned to the head nurse.

"Aren't you the counselor?" Lukas stated, looking annoyed.

Emil ignored his comment and turned back to Matthew.

"We will let it slide only this one time. You are to show us every, and I do mean every, spot you have hidden your razors. And if you are caught cutting again you'll find yourself in a confined room just like Sadiq am I clear?"

Matthew furiously nodded his head.

"Good. Now show us where the razors are located."

Matthew led then to the library where his hidden razors were stashed. They took and did who knows what with it. Matthew then went to his bedroom to take a nap. It had been a long and very stressful day for him, and it's only been two hours.

* * *

Eliza was pacing around the room, looking as if she might burst out in tears any second, while her boyfriend sat in a chair equally worried.

"It's all my fault, it's all my fault." Eliza kept repeating to herself.

"Eliza it isn't your fault." Roderich spoke quietly.

Eliza turned around with an angry look on her face.

"Yes it is my fault. Gilbert was sent to the mental institution AFTER we broke up. He never cut before when we were dating. And the same day he was sent there, I was going to ask if we could still be best friends like we used to be when we were little!" Eliza yelled. She then collapsed into a chair, sobbing uncontrollably.

Ludwig then came in. "Sorry I barged in but I have good news for Eliza."

"What is it Ludwig?" She mumbled.

He gave a rare smile. "We can go visit Gilbert at the mental institution tomorrow."

This obliviously cheered Eliza up. "R-really! That's great news!"

"I will come to pick you two up if you want to visit Gilbert." Ludwig said.

"Yea..." Eliza said a little dazed.

"Roderich do you want to visit Gilbert?"

The Austrian man didn't say any words but just nodded his head to say yes.

"Ok. See you both tomorrow." And with that Ludwig left the two in a better mood.

* * *

"You will become one with Mother Russia, da?"

Ivan sat next to Gilbert in the TV room while Natalie looked at Gilbert with pure envy.

"No thanks I'm good and besides, isn't Russia like a country?" Gil responded.

Ivan narrowed his eyes. Out of no where, a purple aura surrounded him and he started making these strange noises that sounded something like 'Kolkolkol'.

"You WILL become one with mother Russia!" Ivan went to punch Gilbert in the face but something stopped him.  
Berwald stood behind the Russian man and held his arm.

"No fighting." He said.

At that moment, Feliks burst in the room wearing a short hot pink skirt.

"GILBERT'! Did you like hear the news that's been goin around?"

"What news?"

"Mattie was like the one who cut himself the other night!" Feliks shouted.

Everyone in the room heard him shout that so they all began to speak to each other about the topic.

Gilbert looked at Feliks with wide eyes and his mouth hanged open. "Are you serious?"

Feliks nodded. "Like totally serious."

Later that night the three boys went to sleep. Only after Gilbert almost fell asleep, someone poked him awake.

It was Matthew.

"Mattie? What is it it's the middle of the night?" Gilbert said rubbing his eyes.

The Canadian boy gave a small smile and answered. "Follow me."

* * *

**Thats all...i still dont know what to say...**

**Please Review~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Onee-chan Nightray: Heyyy people. Well I'm graduating today. But I think by the time this will be up, I will have already graduated. I'm gonna cry D: I will miss my class sooo much! And its raining now! You all can talk to me and Prussia's Master, well mostly me. By the way, you all should check out Randy Romance, aka November Blessing. He is amazing.  
**

**TwoReallyCrazyFangirls doesn't own Hetalia...yet**

* * *

**Chappie Eight, :3**

* * *

Gilbert stood up and slowly walked after Matthew. When they were in the hallway, he opened his mouth to ask where they were going, but Mattie covered Gilbert's mouth with his hand and put a finger to his own lips. Gilbert lightly blushed at Mattie's touch.

The Canadian then walked down the hallway that was to their left. Gilbert worried that they would be caught, but he remembered that it was Mattie who cut last night, so he said nothing. _Maybe Mattie will tell me why he cut._ Gilbert though, _But he looks so cute creeping around._

Meanwhile Mattie's heart was thumping loudly. He had realized that he had developed a crush on Gilbert, but he wanted to stay friends because Gilbert was the only one who didn't forget about him, and he was nice to him, unlike...Mattie shivered, remembering his previous relationship.

He let out a small gasp when Gilbert suddenly hugged him from behind, and whispered into his ear, "Mattie? Are you cold?"

"N-no." The Canadian stuttered, Gilbert's breath tickled his neck and he enjoyed the warmth from his hug, but he didn't this to turn into anything. He was too shy. "L-let's go now." He said, walking out of Gilbert's grip.

Gilbert felt hurt. Did Mattie not like him enough to hug him? But he followed Mattie anyway.

Matthew led Gilbert through multiple hallways, that he soon lost track of, and they soon cam upon a big and heavy door. Mattie turned around, gave Gilbert a small smile and opened the door. Gilbert followed him through and in front of his was a cement staircase, it was painted grey and softly illuminated by a red "Exit" sign on every level.

* * *

"Why do I always have to be the one to feed that damned rapist?" Mathias muttered underneath his breath, standing in front of Sadiq's room.

"'Cause your stupid." Berwald grunted while opening the door for Mathias.

"What did you just fucking say to me? I am not stupid! You incomprehensible ass!" The Danish man whisper-yelled at Berwald.

"You're a janitor." Berwald said in response.

"You fuck Tino every other night!" Mathias retorted.

And so the argument went on in low whispers and Berwald's occasional incomprehensible grunt. Unknown to them Sadiq was creeping past their arguing figures and was tiptoeing down the hallways.

* * *

"Where do these stairs lead to?" Gilbert questioned Matthew in a whisper.

"You'll see. I go here almost every other night." Matthew answered.

"Wow, so you're badass? Sneaking out every night? Awesome." Gilbert smirked when he saw Mattie blush.

"W-we're almost t-there." Mattie stuttered.

* * *

"Will you two stop arguing like you're little kids?" Lukas asked Mathias and Berwald whilist pulling them apart from their fight. "Berwald, guard the place for god's sake, and Mathias, why haven't you given him the food yet?"

"Why do I have to feed the rapist?" Mathias pouted.

"May I remind you who asked me if I needed any help?" Lukas angrily stated. "Now go feed him!"

"Fine." Mathias responded, still pouting, and walked into the room. Lukas turned around and quickly went into his own office. Berwald stood at his usual place as guard.

Mathias didn't see Sadiq anywhere, but on his bed there was a bundle shaped like a human under the covers in the bed.

"Hello Sadiq. I brought you your food if you don't plan on starving. Just so you know, if you even lay a hand on my Norge, I will kill you myself. M'kay? Bye." Mathias said, leaving the room and ran after Lukas, trailing him like a lost puppy

* * *

"Mattie, how much longer do we have to go up these stairs?" Gilbert asked the Canadian. There were no more stairs, they were on the fourth landing. Matthew giggled.

"We're here. Now close your eyes." Matthew ordered. Gilbert closed his eyes, but tried to peek through his eyelashes. Matthew noticed and smiled, he then put his hand over Gilbert's eyes. After opening the door and leading the albino through it, Matthew took his hand off and whispered, "You can look now."

Gilbert opened his eyes, and saw a concrete rectangle floor, the cool scent of night air. He looked up and saw a few stars.

"Mattie! Are we on the roof?" Gilbert asked in disbelief.

"Y-yeah. I come here all the time." Matthew answered, slowly walking around on the roof.

"That's awesome! How did you find this place?" Gilbert walked a few steps behind Matthew.

"N-no one notices m-me, so I just w-walked around. Until I came here..." The Canadian responded in his soft voice.

"But Birdie, you're too awesome to ignore!" Gilbert protested, while Matthew blushed.

* * *

Unknown to both of them, a Turkish man was standing in the darkness, wickedly grinning at his find.

* * *

**Onee-chan: I am done! Finally! And now I'm waiting for League of Legends to finish downloading, 'cause my nephew said if I don't download it I just might die. Gotta love my family. He told me that after I graduated. He also told me "Middle school sucks. High school is way better, unless you have a little drama life." The thing is, I love middle school. -.-'  
**

**Please review~  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Prussia'sMaster: I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. I wrote it while eating chocolate pocky and listening to Denmark's theme by SkadiPirate. Its really good ^.^**

**TwoReallyCrazyFangirls doesnt own Heatalia...for now**

* * *

Feliks woke up in the middle of the night with a pounding headache.

"Hey Mattie. Do you like remember where we hid the aspirins in our room?" He asked.

There was no response.

"Mattie?" Feliks turned around to find both boys were missing from their beds.

"They snuck out? And they like didn't bring me!" He cried out.

Quickly grabbing a pink jacket, Feliks walked quietly down the halls trying to find the two.

Meanwhile on the roof, Gilbert and Matthew were both talking about their lives before the Mental Institution.

"So why do you cut Birdie?" Gilbert asked.

Matthew didn't know if he should respond or not. He hadn't told anyone before, not even Feliks. He didn't trust anyone but himself.

'But Gilbert is different.' A voice in his head told him.

Y-you know that Ivan guy over here?" Matthew questioned.

"Yea what about him." The Prussian responded.

"He abused me." Matthew said."

Gilbert quickly turned to Matthew.

"He what?" Gilbert angrily yelled.

"Shhhh! Let me e-explain."

And so he did. He told Gilbert everything.

How his older brother Alfred would ignore him and only focus on making Arthur fall in love with him. How basically everyone around him never noticed his presence. And that Ivan was the only one that included him and talked to him making him think Ivan loved him. So when Ivan had asked him out he agreed with no hesitation. But then Ivan would drink loads of vodka and get drunk and would start to beat Matthew up for fun.  
He had no one to turn to so he began to cut himself.

When Matthew finished his story, Gilbert just sat there, staring at Matthew with a shocked expression and his mouth opened wide.

"...you're joking right?" Gilbert managed to ask.

The Canadian shook his head. "I made none of that up. But now tell me your story."

As Gilbert explained how his girlfriend dumped him and how he went into a depression state, none of the boys noticed a Turkish man creeping towards them.

But a certain Polak looking out of a window did.

Matthew and Gilbert sat in a comfortable silence. Matthew then looked at Gilbert and smiled a little.

Gilbert noticed this and also looked at the boy next to him. They stared for a while before Gilbert began to lean in. And right when their lips were about to meet...it began pouring rain.

Feliks frantically looked around the hallway he was in and he found a crowbar.

Why there was a crowbar was a mystery to him but he just took it thankfully.

He once again looked out the window and saw Sadiq about to grab Mattie by the neck.

Feliks flung the crowbar out the window which hit Sadiq square in the jaw.

The noise alerted the two boys and they both jumped up to see what was happening.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Gilbert screamed while Matthew just stared at Sadiq with a frightened expression.

"Sorry to like ruin your moment or something but I suggest you like step aside." Feliks shouted, grabbing the crowbar and hitting Sadiq with it repeatedly.

Matthew and Gilbert stared at Feliks with awe. He was able to take to take down a rapist 2 to 3 times his size with a crowbar. And somehow Sadiq was still conscious throughout the whole thing.

"And like stay out you sick bastard!" Feliks yelled delivering Sadiq one last powerful blow which caused him to fall off the roof.

The three of them hurried to the side of the roof and looked down.

"Dammit he's like still breathing." The blonde muttered under his breathe.

Sadiq was still very well alive, but the thing that saved his life was him landing in a rose bush.

"T-that looks painful." Matthew whispered.

"I bet it is." Gilbert said.

"WHAT HAPPENED HERE?" A voice behind them shouted.

They turned around to see Mathias, Emil, Lukas, Berwald, and Tino all there staring at the mess with wide eyes.

There was broken glass everywhere and blood splattered on the ground.

"Umm….Happy Birthday?" Feliks smiled nervously.

"Feliks what happened?" Lukas asked with a glare.

"Well, because of your stupidity Sadiq escaped and was about to rape dear Mattie over here so I did the most logical thing in the world….I flung a crowbar through the window and started beating Sadiq with it and then pushed him of the roof." Feliks ended with a smile.

The five workers rushed to the side of the roof to see a beat up Turkish man laying in the rosebushes moaning in pain.

Four of them rushed downstairs to get him, but Mathias stayed and quickly went to Feliks,

"Don't tell any of them I told you this but nice job on taking him down." He whispered before rushing to the stairs calling Lukas' name.

Gilbert sighed. "Is there ever going to be a normal day here?"

Matthew smiled. "W-who knows."

* * *

**Prussia'sMaster: Well thats all for now.**

**Reviews are appreciated~**


	10. Chapter 10

**Onee-chan: I apologize for the slow update. I just simply got writer's block on my other story that I had to update on first. Which caused the delay on this story. 'Cause if I mess up on my priorities, shit gets out of hand, and I have a hard time controlling it. It's crazy, but that's how it is. Anyway, Nightcore is amazing, just saying.  
**

**TwoReallyCrazyFangirls doesn't own Hetalia**

* * *

**chappie 10**

* * *

"Ugh. I seriously don't like understand them like sometimes." Feliks complained out-loud, resting his elbow on the table, and resting his head on that hand. "Like, there's seriously, like totally, nothing wrong with totally beating that rapist up. So like, why are they like seeing if I totally need Anger Management?"

"You snuck out of your room. You beat up _AND _threw someone off the roof. Not to mention we should be looking at the damage you caused. You broken a window, we can't use a bloody and dented crowbar, _and _you helped cause the destruction of a rose bush that was given to us by a former patient, and now a sponsor. This is the _least _you can do!" Emil answered exasperated. He and the other personnel had to stay up the rest of the night and repeat the story of what happened on the roof to the ambulance, doctors, police officers, and families.

"Mattie and Gil like snuck out too, ya know. So like seriously why aren't they here?" The blond responded, flicking his hair back.

"They will come here later. Right now they have visitors."

"Who's visiting them?" Feliks asked, interested.

"Matthew's brother is visiting him, remember Alfred? And Gilbert has a whole crowd of visitors. His grandfather, brother, and two friends are coming."

"It's Elizaveta and Roderich, isn't it?" The Polak's face became crestfallen as Emil didn't answer, "I have no visitors scheduled today or tomorrow, or anytime soon. Is that right?"

"Why ask when you know the answer?" Feliks stayed silent.

* * *

"It seems your brother is late." Lukas told Matthew, who was sitting in the waiting room.

"T-that's okay...H-he usually is.." The Canadian meekly said, with a small smile.

"That we know. He was always late to everything while he was here. If you don't mind, it seems the other visiting group has arrived. I must leave for a moment." The Norwegian responded while the group walked quietly into the room. Matthew locked his eyes on one member of the group. It was the girl from the photograph. She was looking anxiously around, holding onto the arm of a guy, who looked like an aristocrat.

Matthew frowned. _Why is she here? Didn't she break Gil's heart?_ He thought.

"This way. Gilbert is waiting for you." Lukas said, walking to the visitor's room in which Gilbert was waiting, the crowd of people followed him.

Matthew decided to be sneaky. He quickly looked around the room to make sure it was empty, then scurried across to sit down in the chair that was right next to the room. Lukas came out a few seconds later.

"Call for me when your brother gets here. I have to go help set up Sadiq in his room. He's back from the hospital." He yawned and walked out of the room and down the hallway.

* * *

"Gil! You're alive!" Elizaveta cried out before launching herself at the albino with a giant hug. But to her surprise he didn't hug back, when she looked up, his face was full of shock. "Gil! Please forgive me. I didn't want to hurt you. I want to know, will you still be my friend, just like when we were little?" Elizaveta pleaded, the tears shining brightly in her eyes.

The albino smiled. "Of course Eliza. But can you and Roderich leave me and West alone?"

"Okay. Thanks Gil! Oh and by the way, Francis and Antonio want to visit you. So don't forget to call them." Eliza answered, leaving the room with Roderich.

* * *

Matthew looked up. He could hear his brother's car, more correctly the loud music he played. He turned to the secretary, Kaoru.

"I just called Lukas. He's on his way." The secretary said, his voice monotone as always. Matthew sighed and leaned back. He had heard Gilbert forgive Eliza, and that saddened him. Not because he hated Eliza, but because he wanted to be with Gilbert.

By the time his brother walked in while laughing obnoxiously, Lukas was there and he took them both to their own room, at the same time that Eliza and the aristocrat boy walked out of the room. There were low whispers coming from the room in which Gilbert was in, but it was impossible to comprehend any words.

"Hey dude! So, tell me why were you on the roof with this, 'Gilbert'. I totally wanna hear all about it!" His brother demanded, whilst laughing. Matthew just burned red.

* * *

Meanwhile outside of the room, Elizaveta stood, eavesdropping whilst Matthew told the story of how he began to like the albino by the name of Gilbert. The Hungarian scurried to the other door in which Gilbert was basically telling the story of how he found "the awesome Birdie". She smiled at the thought of Gilbert finally finding someone to help him get over her.

* * *

Feliks walked into the TV room, where everyone was talking about last night.

"Hey! Feliks you git! Get over here!" Arthur called out to his Polish friend.

"Oh, like hey Arthur. Whatcha want?" Feliks asked, sitting across from the Brit.

"Tell us what happened!"

"Okay." And so Feliks began the story of what happened on the roof, everyone sat by him. But in reality, he had never felt more alone.

* * *

**Onee-chan: So like, please review. I worked hard on this. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Prussia'sMaster:Hello my lovlies~ Ok so yesterday Onee-Chan came over to watch the Poland vs Czech Republic soccer match for Uefa 2012. Me being a crazy Polak decided to paint my face the Polish flag. Onee-chan soon did that as well. BUT THEY FREAKIN LOST! . So sad...:(**

**TwoReallyCrazyFangirls does NOT own Hetalia. (Did anyone notice on my last chapter i said Heatalia?)**

* * *

"How is it in the mental institution?" Ludwig asked his older brother.

"It's surprisingly great. My best friend Feliks is here and one of my roommates is adorable. He is as awesome as me." Gilbert grinned.

Ludwig looked at Gilbert. "Feliks? You mean your crazy Polish friend?"

The Prussian nodded. "Yep, that's him. And he beat up a rapist last night with a crowbar and threw him of a roof."

Ludwig looked shocked. "H-he did w-what?"

"Kesesese~ you're expression right now is hilarious. But yeah some rapist named Sadiq broke out and almost raped me and Mattie. He stopped him just in time." Gilbert explained to his brother.

* * *

Eliza walked up to Feliks and gave him a small hug.

"Oh hey Eliza. Are you like here to see Gil?" Feliks asked returning the hug.

"Yea I already saw him and apologized but I have a favor to ask of you." Eliza said.

"Like what kind of favor?" Feliks questioned.

"We need to somehow get Matthew and Gil to kiss each other." Eliza spoke with a mischievous smile.

The two huddled together and whispered amongst each other, forming a plan.

* * *

Unknown to both of them, Toris stared at Feliks with a longing expression.

'I have liked Feliks for a very long time. I always give my full attention to him. But Feliks kept on turning his attention to that stupid Gilberto…wait I think its Gilberte…or was it Gilbureto? Meh who cares. I just want him out of the way so I can be with Feliks.' Toris angrily thought to himself.

He then turned and stared longingly at the visitors.

Natalya and Ivan's Ukrainian sister came to visit them. Matthews older brother came to visit him and Aurther. And an Austrian man, a tall blonde German man, and Hungarian women came to visit Gilbort...Gilberzt?  
And who came to him? No one. The only person he thought he could rely on is Feliks. But that isn't turning out so well now is it?

"TORISS~ Can you come over here?" Feliks yelled.

'Maybe i'm not hopless yet.' Toris thought with a small smile.

"What do you need Feliks?" He asked.

"Eliza and I like totally need your help with a plan of ours." The blonde spoke with an evil glint in his eye.

Toris sighed. "I'll see what I can do in this 'plan'."

"Great! So now all we like need to do is like wait for Gilbert to come out of the room with his brother." Feliks shouted happily causing everyone to stare at the trio.

"Feliks, I understand your excitement but can you keep it down a bit?" Eliza pleaded.

"Hm? Oh yea I could totally do that." He said waving his hand in a reassuring type of way.

Toris' eye twitched.' This plan includes Gilbert. This plan includes Gilbert.' He thought over and over.

"YEA CAUSE IT'S ALL ABOUT GILBERT!" Toris screamed.

Feliks stared at him wide eyed. "Toris! Like what's wrong with you?"

"Ever since that damn Prussian came it's all you ever talk about. Gilbert this and Gilbert that. You also always

hang out with him! It's getting annoying!" Toris yelled.

"Why do you care if I hang out with Gil?" Feliks questioned.

"Because..Because...BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!" Toris once again screamed and ran out of the room.

Feliks began to run after him leaving Eliza standing there alone, staring at the retreating figured in confusion.

"What just happened?" She asked to herself.

But then she squealed."YOAIII!" And ran after them.

* * *

"Ya I'll see you later Luddy!" Gilbert grinned.

The German man scowled. "Don't call me that."

"Yea yea whatever until next time." Gilbert smirked.

Feliks then ran up to the two siblings. "Hey Gil~ Hey Luddy~"

Ludwig sighed while Gilbert snickered. "Please just call me Ludwig."

"...nah I'm like good. Anyways Gil, Mattie like needs to see you now. Feliks said grabbing Gilberts hand and dragging them to there room.

"Hey Mattie whatcha need from the awesome me?" Gilbert asked.

"But Toris t-told me that you needed me." The Canadian boy said, obliviously confused.

As the two were talking, they didn't notice Toris and Feliks sneaking up behind them. They pushed the two together into a kiss. Eliza was in the back taking pictures of the scene that was occuring.

Matthew fell onto the floor while Gil fell on top of him, both of their lips still connected to each others.

The Prussian pulled away, blushing like mad, and began to chase the Polak.

"YOU CRAZY IDIOT!" He screamed.

"TELL ME SOMETHING I LIKE DON'T ALREADY KNOW~" Feliks yelled back.

Watching the two, Matthew put his fingers on his lips.

He had actually enjoyed it, a lot.

But he was to afraid to tell anyone. ESPECIALLY Gilbert.

* * *

**Prussia'sMaster: YAYYY THEY FINALLY KISS AND DIDNT GET INTERRUPTED BY AN ESCAPED RAPIST~****  
**

**Thats all for now my friends. Take Care~**

**Please Review~**


	12. Chapter 12

**Onee-chan Nightray- Heyy~ Prussia'sMaster finally updated && that means I get to update :) but yeah, Poland didn't win the match, neither did Russia. Now I shall root for Iggy && Sve. Maybe they'll win...But I'm putting my money on Spain. Anyway, I was thinking. Maybe me and Prussia'sMaster should write a fic about the EUFA 2012? what do you guys think? if you read this...  
**

**TwoReallyCrazyFangirls doesn't own Heeettaaalliiiiaaaa**

* * *

Feliks's eyes sprang open. _Not again, not again._ He thought, trying to reassure his rapidly beating heart. _Why today? Why? It was a good day!_ Quietly, to not disturb Matthew and Gilbert, he got out under the covered and walked out the door, making sure he closed it after himself. Then he ran, his feet making soft patters as he sped down the hallway.

At the end of his run, he was standing in the doorway of the kitchen, where he knew Lukas and Mathias were sitting. He was correct. They turned to look at him, panting heavily and out of energy.

"Can I like stay here for a bit? I like seriously had a nightmare..." Feliks asked.

"Of course. Would you like tea or coffee?" Lukas responded.

"Tea. And thanks for letting me stay."

"No problem. Do you wanna talk to us about it?" Matthias gently asked Feliks. The Polak looked from Mathias's worried eyes to the cup of tea that Lukas was gently putting down in front of him.

"Yeah." And so, in the comfort of the small kitchen, Feliks talked. He talked about how was scared of not being accepted, of not finding his own little corner in the world. Most importantly, his nightmare.

* * *

"...And then I like totally woke up and like came here." Feliks finished, unaware that Emil standing in the doorway the whole time. Everyone sat quietly until Emil decided to speak up.

"Feliks...You do know you're going to have to come to my office tomorrow?"

"Damn. I was hoping to get out of that and spend some time with Toris." Feliks answered, pouting.

"Don't worry, it won't take long. Just come after breakfast. Kay?" Emil responded.

"Fine. I'll see you then."

* * *

**_The next__ morning~_**

* * *

Feliks walked into the cafeteria yawning. He had stayed up very late talking to Mathias and Lukas, until he had eventually fell asleep. However, when he woke up he found himself in his bed, neatly tucked in.

"Hey Toris." He said to the brown haired Lithuanian who was sitting at their usual table.

"Oh, hi Feliks. I got you your food already..." Toris replied, the slightest tinge of red on his cheeks.

"Like thanks! What are you like doing today?" Feliks asked, digging into his pancakes with his spoon.

"Nothing really. Are you doing anything?"

"Just like gotta go like seriously see Emil for a few like minutes. Wanna like totally hang out later?" Feliks quickly said, standing up because he had finished eating, or maybe because he was nervous.

"Uh, sure. In your room or mine?" Toris asked, then blushed at how wrong it seemed.

"Mine, totally. See ya there!" Feliks ran off toward Emil's office, wanting to get it all over with as soon as possible.  
Toris just looked after him and asked himself, _What just happened?_ He shook his head and sighed, he would have to hurry up eating because Feliks could talk really fast.

* * *

"Birdie, do you want to go to the library with the awesome me?" Gilbert asked.

"S-sure." The Canadian answered in his quiet voice.

"Kesese~ Let's go now!" The albino grabbed Matthew's hand and basically dragged the blushing Canadian after himself.

"What are you going to read?" Matthew asked once they were in the magnificent library.

"The history of the awesome Prussia!" Gilbert exclaimed, running into the history section, leaving a giggling Canadian who walked over to a random shelf, browsing. As Matthew was looking at a book about some mythical creature, Gilbert crept up behind him and rested his head on the Canadians, wrapping his hands around Matthew's body. When Matthew felt Gilbert's hand on him he squeaked and turned a bright red that would put shame to tomatoes.

"Did the awesome Birdie pick out a book?" Gilbert whispered.

"Y-yeah." The Canadian stuttered.

"Mhhmm. You smell nice." Gilbert muttered, burying his face in Matthew's hair. Who in turn just stuttered and pulled out of his grasp, blushing furiously.

"L-let's go read." He quickly said, before walking off quite quickly to the comfortable-looking couches. Leaving a confused Gilbert behind him. _Does Birdie not like me? _He asked himself before following the Canadian.

When he got to the couch he saw the Canadian already absorbed in his book, so he just sat down a few inches away from him, on the same couch, opened his book, and began to read.

* * *

"So what do you want to do?" Toris asked Feliks as he walked into his room.

"Well like we can totally play dress up-"

"WHAAAA" And here the Lithuanian was blushing.

"-or you can like, totally tell me all about what you said yesterday in the hallways." Feliks ended, smirking at Toris, who was turning redder by the moment.

"I'll go with hallway." Toris quickly said, before looking down in embarrassment, and probably because he was nervous.

"I'm like, totally listening."

* * *

Gilbert was torn from his reading when he felt a weight on his shoulder, he looked over and he saw Matthew, sleeping. Smiling widely to himself, he carefully moved the Canadian to a much more comfortable position, into Gilbert's lap. After carefully moving the rest of Matthew's body onto the couch, he took the book that was now discarded, marked the place in which Matthew was, and placed it on the small coffee table in front of the couch. After looking at the adorable sleeping form of the Canadian, he placed his own book down, and leaned back, enjoying the moment. Soon enough he fell asleep.

* * *

**Onee-chan: I hope that last paragraph wasn't too long, I feel self-conscious about long paragraphs...Anyway like, I finally typing this! yay~ *claps for self* ^.^ heh heh**

**Reviews = love.  
**

**WE NEED LOVE HERE ;D  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**Prussia'sMaster: Well I have some sad news. After Onee-Chan's next chapter, this story will be on hold. The reason is i'm going to stay at my Grandma's place in Poland with five weeks. And its a...very rural? But don't worry, Onee is gonna do a story so you guys can read something. I shall miss you all ;_;.**

**We don't own Hetalia.**

* * *

Mathias was walking towards the library, getting ready to do his regular job. He entered through the doors and walked over to the reading room. He always started there.

As he reached his destination he saw a sight that made him grin.

Gilbert and Matthew sleeping on the couch together. Matthew was on top of Gilbbert with his head on Gil's chest.

The Prussian's arms were snaked around the Canadian's waist, hugging him closer to his body.

Mathias quickly went to his pocket and took out his phone, snapping a quick picture.

He then decided to let then sleep tree a little more and clean that room last.

"Now if only I could get Norge and I in that position." He mumbled under his breathe while walking away.

* * *

Feliks skipped down the hall an into the TV room, literaly dragged Toris out by his hand, and rushed all the way to his room.

"I'm like finally done with my counseling for today." Feliks sighed in relief. "So like ready to tell me why you got angry yesterday?"

"Sure the reason is-" Toris started but soon got cut off by two males walking in.

Gilbert and Matthew were back.

Gilbert had a slight pink tinge to his pale skin while Mattie was full out blushing.

"Like where were you guys." Feliks asked.

"Enjoying a nice nap together on the couch in the library." Gilbert laughed.

"WAIT! Did you like totally just say TOGETHER?" Feliks sat upright with wide eyes, brimming with happiness for his to friends.

"Yes...NO FELIKS WE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING." Gilbert yelled when Feliks got a perverted look on his face.

Feliks responded with a grin and turned to Matthew.

"Are you like SURE you didn't do anything?" He pressed on.

Matthew violently shook his head which caused his glasses to fall onto the ground.

"M-my glasses." The Canadian boy yelped.

Gilbert leaned down and grabbed the glasses.

"Here ya go birdie~" He said while putting Matthews glasses on the Canadians head.

Matthew's face heated up and began to stutter unrecognizable words.

"Birdie~ You're to cute." Gilbert cooed wrapping an arm around Matthews shoulders.

"Come on! Just like kiss already." Feliks groaned.

"Erm, sorry if I'm interrupting something but Gilbert is needed at my office. I need to talk to you." A voice at the doorway said.

Gilbert and Matthew turned around and saw Tino. **[a/n Prussia'sMaster forgot..in the whole thing...to say who it was -.-']**

"Hm? Oh alright." He sighed putting his arm down.

"See ya later Mattie~" Gilbert shouted over his shoulder as the two left.

"Looks like he's gonna leave the institution." Toris said, breaking the silence.

Matthew turned in surprise, he had not noticed Toris in the room.

"W-what do you mean he's leaving?"

"He's more happier. I looks as if he has completely abandoned cutting himself and is back to normal. And said he wanted to talk, not for a check up." Toris explained.

"NOO! He just got here and is like one of my best friends." Feliks yelled right into Toris' ear.

"No need to shout Feliks.." Toris weakly said as he clutched his right ear.

"Yes there like is a reason!" He retorted and then added. "And he and Mattie just started dating."

"W-what? Feliks we aren't d-dating!" Matthew whispered loudly at the Polak.

"WHAT? Then we need to get you two together pronto! Before he leaves." Feliks shouted.

"And we are going to do that how...?" Toris asked, attempting and failing in trying to calm Feliks down.

"Don't worry Toris. I'll think of something." The blonde gave a small smile to Toris which caused him to blush uncontrollably.

'He's leaving? He can't be leaving...he can't.' Matthew thought sadly to himself.

* * *

As Gilbert entered the office. Tino sat at his desk and motioned for Gilbert to sit in one of the chairs.

"Whatcha need doc?" Gilbert asked sitting down.

"Its about you staying here as a patient. We think its best that you are to be admitted out of the institution. You're behavior has improved. According to Lukas, when you first came, all you did was look at the floor with a distant expression. Now, you seem more happier. Always laughing and smiling and joking around. That means that you are cured of your depression. Which means you are free to go back to your brother." Tino explained.

"B-but I don't want to leave this place!" Gilbert yelled. "The reason I'm so happy is because of Feliks and Mattie! If I go back I'll become depressed again."

"I'm sorry Gilbert, but it must be done. But if you are depressed again, you shall come back. As of now, you are just considered a visitor." Tino stood up and left leaving Gilbert with _actual __tears_ brimming down his face.

* * *

**Prussia'sMaster: DON'T WORRY~ THE TWO WILL END UP TOGETHER IN THE END...or at least I think. I just had to do this, i'm a cruel person :)**

**Please review to Prussia'sMaster's last chapter for 5 weeks~**

**Onee-chan:...Why is "_actual tears_" in italics?  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**Onee-chan: So hey people. This is probably gonna be the last update before Prussia'sMaster comes back from Poland, which is August 2nd...even though I swear she updates her facebook every day...anywayyy like sorry for being slow but I was stuck in the middle of nowhere, with a dying computer that's slower than a turtles and much less awesome. and yes, Prussia'sMaster is a very cruel person. she has repetitively shoved me into the staircase, why? because she saw Prussia -.-' **

**We don't own Hetalia...but it's okay to dream...right?  
**

* * *

"Umm...Gilbert...Are you okay?" Feliks tentatively asked, watching the tears stream down his friends face.

"Why? Why?" Gilbert took in a shaky breath. "Why am I leaving? Why the hell are you still staying here?" His voice got louder, before he stood up and just walked out of the room, leaving behind a sad Polak.

Feliks was about to take a step to follow Gilbert, but a soft hand on his shoulder held him back. He turned around and saw Lukas, before he could protest however, the Norwegian put a finger to his lips and pointed at Matthew, who was running after the albino.

"Let them be alone." He said, before releasing the blond.

"But-" Feliks began to protest.

"Feliks. He's right. You can go there after they're alone for awhile." Toris interrupted the blond. Who in turn just huffed in annoyance.

"Like, ya know what? I'm totally gonna like totally bitch to Emil now." Feliks angrily said, before stomping off in the direction of Emil's office. Lukas turned to Toris.

"Watch him. Don't let him interrupt Matthew and Gilbert." He ordered, before walking off as well. Toris looked around confused for a moment, before running off after Feliks.

* * *

"Like why the hell is Gilbert leaving? Me and like Mattie are totally the only like reason that he's not like, fucking depressed like total shit!" The blond Polak screamed, Emil just looked at him.

"It was not my decision. It was Tino's, so please, spare my eardrums and go bitch to him." He coolly replied.

"But like why? I've been here longer than he has! So has Mattie! So why is he allowed to leave? WHY?" Feliks's voice escalated and Emil was sure everyone in the institution could hear him. So he did what he thought would be the best. He picked up the phone and called the front desk. While the Polak stared at him, with confused, teary eyes.

"Kaoru? Please tell Tino I would like to speak with him immediately." Emil said into the phone.

"Why don't you call him yourself?" The usual monotone voice replied to him.

"Because I have a bitching patient and it's going to be easier for you."

"Fine. Should I tell him the patient wants to talk to him?"

"Yeah."

"Ok." And at this Kaoru hung up.

"Now, you are going to voice your displeasure to Tino, and whatever else you want. He'll answer you truthfully." Emil explained.

"So, I can like ask him why like everyone else is seriously staying while he's totally like going home?"

* * *

Toris stood outside the door to Emil's office, listening in on the conversation. Curious as to what Feliks was saying.

* * *

Matthew slowly walked into his and Feliks's room, since it was no longer Gilbert's, he just had to take all of his stuff out. "Um...Gilbert?...Are you okay?" He asked the shaking figure that was sitting with his back to the door.

When there was no response, the Canadian slowly walked up Gilbert and sat down next to him. The albino was crying. Matthew slowly reached out and put his arms around Gilbert, pulling him into a hug.

"Birdie, I don't wanna leave..."

"I know...I know...I don't want you to leave."

* * *

Tino walked into Emil's office, not knowing what would meet him there. "Emil? Did you call for me?"

"Yes. Please sit down, Feliks wants to talk to you." Emil said, pointing at a chair in front of his desk, Tino sat down.

"Feliks? What did you want to talk about?" The Finnish man looked curiously at the Polak, while Emil just sneaked out of the room and closed the door.

* * *

"Listening in, Toris?" Emil asked the Lithuanian.

"N-no. I'm watching Feliks to make sure he's not bothering Gilbert and Matthew."

"Okay. But you're probably gonna hear him screaming from every place in here. Just saying." Emil said, before walking quickly to the farthest corner of the institution before the Polak could explode in anger at Tino.

* * *

**Onee-chan: I hope this didn't take too long...I got kinda overloaded with chapters to write...four more! joyous... So like yeah...Even I don't know why or how or when Gilbert was going to leave the center, that seriously came to me as big of a shock as it came to you all. I was about to yell WTF to Prussia'sMaster, but of course she was already on the way to Poland...I must wait until she comes back :/  
**

**Please review~  
**


	15. Chapter 15

**Prussia'sMaster: I'M BACK MY BITCHES!:DDDDD It was AMAZING in Poland. I saw my grandparents after 6 years and I met a shit load of people there. Lets see, I learned how to ride a motorcycle there ;), got my first kiss from a lesbian chick DX, 2 people asked me out (the lesbo and the guy that taught me how to ride a motorcycle), got accidentally drunk (SERIOUSLY!? IN POLAND THEY MAKE SODAS WITH 10% VODKA IN IT! AND I ACCIDENTALLY DRANK 3 AND GOT DRUNK OFF MY ASS) and found 2 girls that watch Hetalia :)))). We almost got arrested like...4 or 6 times and did a shit ton of pranks. For example, there is this guy who owns this cheap as motorcycle so we bought some condoms (seriously, you can buy anyhting there. You can be 13 and buy beer-_-. But his face when i bought them was priclessXD) and covered his motorcycle with them. ANd one time we had a sleepover with 5 guys and 8 girls. When the guys fell asleep we shaved there legs XD.**

TwoReallyCrazyFangirls does not own Hetalia.

* * *

"HOW CAN YOU LIKE DO THAT TO HIM?! CAN'T YOU SEE HE IS LIKE SUPER MISERABLE AT HOME?! AND HE'S ONLY BEEN HERE FOR LIKE...A MONTH!" Feliks screamed like his life depended on it.

Tino, who had been covering his ears, sighed and looked at Feliks with a somewhat sorrowful expression.

"Listen Feliks, here at the institution we don't look at how long someones stayed here, we look at their behavior. Someone can stay here for half of their life and still be ordered to stay here." He tried explaining to Feliks.

But he didn't listen.

"LIKE WHAT A LAME ASS EXCUSE! LIKE YOU EXPECT ME TO LIKE BELIVE THAT SHIT?! EMOTIONS MY ASS! YOU ONLY LIKE LOOK AFTER US FOR THE MONEY NOT LIKE BECAUSE YOU CARE FOR US."

Dr. Tino sighed, and walked up to the phone.

"Hello? Mathias can you please take Feliks to Emil? Yes he's in one of his moods again. Yes...thank you." He then set the phone down.

Moments later, Mathias arrives at the door and 'gently' grabbed Feliks by the waist and flung him onto his shoulder.

"IS THIS HOW YOU LIKE TREAT PEOPLE? NO WONDER YOUR LIKE SINGLE YOU FATASS DENMARKIAN!" Feliks scream was muffled partially by Mathias' hand.

"First of all, it's not denmarkian. Its Dane or Danish. And I'm not single." Mathias said smugly.

Lukas, who had nothing better to do so tagged along with Mathias, spoke up. "I don't think it a good idea to be announcing your relationship status everywhere you go."

"And I don't think it's a good idea to be dating co-workers." Dr. Tino said eyeing both Lukas and the Dane.  
"Hey I wouldn't be talking. Last night was the 28th time I found you and Berwald in the janitor's closet. And yes, I've been counting."

"Pictures or it didn't happen." Lukas said with a ghost of a smile on his face.

As the trio kept bickering, Feliks was starting to come up with a brilliant plan. And this plan may let Gilbert stay. A crazy plan, but at least he got one. But all Feliks has to is talk to Ludwig...

Knowing him he won't agree but blackmail never hurt anyone.

* * *

"Bless you Ludwig." Eliza said.

"Danke." He replied.

Ludwig was driving over to pick up his brother from the mental institution. He, along with Eliza, was overjoyed. So both of them jumped into the car straight to the institution.

But first they got rid of all of Gilbert's razors...

"To think that he got out so fast." Eliza mused. "I guess his 'awesomeness' couldn't handle being so depressed."  
If only it was like that...

"Alright here we are." Ludwig announced, driving by the institution and parking.

The duo walked into the lobby and while Ludwig went to sign some papers that will let Gilbert leave, Eliza ran straight towards the waiting room.

Reaching the door and opening it expecting to find Gilbert smirking and and to have that mischievous glint in his eyes back.

But no.

If she thought the last time she saw him was bad, then this was just plain horrible.

Gilbert was in no condition to leave the institution. Why couldn't they see that?

Eliza was about to say something, but someone pulled her into some room.

Feliks?

* * *

**Well thats that. Have fun thinking up a plan Onee-Chan. MWUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAhaa...this is awk...**

**Please review~**


	16. Chapter 16

**Onee-chan: look my lovelies! We are back from the dead! now read! read and indulge in all that is PruCan to your satisfaction!**

**...  
**

**I am so weird  
**

**We don't own hetalia  
**

* * *

**Chappie 16**

* * *

"Feliks? What is going on? Gilbert is in absolutely _no_ condition to leave this place!" Eliza exclaimed, waiting for the blond to answer her questions.

"Eliza listen up, they're gonna take me away in like a few minutes so Imm like say this quickly. I like totally have a plan so that Gilbert stays. But I like need your help and Ludwig's. Well maybe not so much his. I just want him to stand in a corner with a like "DA FAUQ DIS AIN'T GIL" face. So anywayy, like as they're taking away tell him that he needs to be pissed, super pissed, at you, and to like maybe start crying or something, and like Tino will be all like, "sorry made a mistake, he's still not over your relationship. And then he and Mattie will-" Feliks got cut off by and angry looking Norwegian grabbing his arm.

"Feliks. I am in the right mind to beat you to hell. Unfortunately, all I can do is send you to Emil, which is what I am going to do right now." Lukas glared at him.

"Ah! There you are! I found you Feliks!" Mathias yelled but Lukas silenced him with a glare. "Woah, you're really pissed about those pictures." The Dane said.

"Pictures?" Eliza asked.

"Blackmail. Now like, don't you have to seriously take the little happy Gil home?" Feliks winked at Eliza and she grinned.

"Yes I do. I'll leave you boys now." Eliza turned around and left the screaming Polak who kept going on about how he was sick of talking to Emil, and the Dane who kept asking Lukas why was he pissed whilst holding on to one arm of the Polak.

"Gilbert, I have a short time to say this but Feliks said that you'd get out of here if you act really pissed at me and upset at seeing me." Eliza quickly said, then waited for Gilbert's reaction. He raised his eyes slowly to meet hers, then he gave a small smirk and opened his mouth, ready to scream and do anything possible to stay.

* * *

"Now Feliks, tell me where the hell do you have these pictures from?!" Emil yelled, his face flushed red at the picture on his desk. They showed Tino and Berwald having... fun... in the janitor's closet, and Lukas and Mathias playing tongue hockey, and etc.

"I don't think I'm like allowed to spill seriously important blackmail information, you like son of a total bitch." Feliks replied. "Do like you want to see the pictures of you and that like guy from like Hong Kong who's name I totally never cared to remember, or like know?"

Emil became a shade darker.

"What is this all about?! Why are you doing this?! You've been doing this ever since you came here!"

"Like the pictures or the outbursts?" Feliks asked and Emil sighed at his question before replying.

"Both."

* * *

Tino walked into the waiting room where Gilbert was supposed to be waiting in with his bags full of his stuff. But what he saw, or rather heard, surprised him greatly.

There he saw Gilbert yelling (were those tears falling down his face?) at Eliza who in turn was looking surprised and hurt. Ludwig stood off to the side, with a face whose emotions kept changing, as if he couldn't decided what to think.

"Where's Emil when you need him..." Tino mumbled then realized Emil was currently busy. Unable to control himself because of the past events that have really made life at the Institution crazy lately, he screamed. "DAMN IT FELIKS!" that is.

Silence over took the room as everyone turned to look at the pissed Finish man.

"Um...Tino... Did you just say 'damn it' or 'darn it'?" Mathias asked in the uncomfortable silence.

"Damn it. I said Damn it. Was I not clear in my speech?" Tino asked him.

"Err...No..." The Dane replied then slowly walked out of the room. Once he was out he screamed, "Holy shit Berwald! Tino swore!" and ran. Everyone looked after him awkwardly.

"Gilbert, it was extremely out of character for you to yell about something other than your 'awesomeness'. May I please ask you to stay for further observations because I was wrong in believing you were healed. Ludwig and Eliza, I am sorry that I called you all the way over here for nothing. Would you like to drink a cup of coffee in my office?" Tino returned to his normal and calm voice while saying that little speech.

"Um...Ok." Ludwig answered, and Eliza just nodded slowly.

* * *

Matthew still sat on Gilbert's bed with his back to the door.

"Once... he's ... gone..." He said in-between sobs, "He'll forget... about me... they always... do... Only this time... I..."

"This time you what?" A familiar voice said behind him, and he jumped up with a squeak.

"Gilbert?! Is.. Is that you?" He asked, rubbing the tears out of his eyes.

"Of course it's the awesome me! Now why was my Mattie crying?" He asked softly, putting his arms around the crying Canadian

* * *

**Hallo! like I just realized that when i type "Tino" and "Toris" I usually capitalize the first two letters so it looks like "TIno" and "TOris" So i have to edit it. sigh. what is this?!  
**

**Please Review~  
**


	17. Chapter 17

**Prussia'sMaster: HEYO! I have and interesting story for you little kiddies...well not really interesting but its entertaining. So last Saturday I was at Onee-Chan's house cause my mom wanted to talk to her mom blahblahblah. So we were in her room when I accidentally scratched my cuts (yes I do cut myself). So she slapped me saying I shouldn't cut. I slapped her back. Then we both stood up saying "Its on now Bitch." So we had a little bitch slap fight. We called it a draw and sat back down. I stood up and started doing this weird walk. Then she told me to hold still and slapped me again. So I punched her in the gut knocking the wind out of her. What a lovely friendship we have. :)**

* * *

Matthew quickly buried his face into Gilbert's jacket and began to sob even harder. "I thought I would never see you again."

Gilbert began to comfort Matthew, hugging him back and rocking their bodies back and forth while whispering comforting words into his ears.

Feliks opened the door "Hey Gilbert are you finally-"

Gilbert threw his book about the 'Awesome Prussia' at Feliks, which hit him square in the face.

Feliks, slowly getting the message, walked out of the room.

The whole time they sat like that. Waiting for Matthew to calm down.

"Don't worry Birdie. I'm not gonna leave you for a long time." Gilbert whispered.

"P-promise?" Matthew asked.

Gilbert smiled. "Promise."

He then planted his lips onto Matthew's forehead.

* * *

"LUDDY! Where is Gilbert?" Ludwig's boyfriend Feliciano asked.

"DON'T CALL ME LUDDY! And Gilbert stayed at the institution." He responded.

"Ve~ I was looking foreword to seeing Gilbert." Feli sadly said.

"Don't worry. Next time we go to visit, I'll bring you." Ludwig reassured the gloomy Italian.

He perked up a little. "Really?"

"Yes."

"THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!" Feli screamed glomping Ludwig.

"CALM DOWN." Ludwig screamed back at him.

"SORRY! I'M SO SORRY!"

Oh how the neighbors love them.

* * *

Mathias walked into the Nurse's room.

"The police are here to pick up Sadiq." He grinned at the Norwegian.

"Ok. Help the Police find Berwald. And tell him he will assist with transporting him to the Jailhouse." Lukas said, his eyes never leaving his paperwork.

"Ok if that alllll..." Mathias responded, clearly not happy with the answer.

"Yes that is all."

"I'm walking out the door now. I'm leaving." Mathias began taking small steps towards the door.

Lukas sighed and walked up to the Dane. "We'll see each other tonight in my office. Okay?"

"SURE!" Mathias ran out the door, not before pecking Lukas on the cheek, and bolted towards where Berwald was.

"Idiot." Lukas mumbled with a small smile on his face.

* * *

Toris walked into the cafeteria.

He was surprised to see Gilbert there.

And was also very jealous.

Feliks was literally clinging onto Gilbert and was practically on his lap.

Matthew also looked a little jealous. But then began to giggle as Feliks fell of Gilbert's lap.

Feliks finally noticed Toris standing there and flung himself onto him. "TTTOOOOORRRRRIIIIIISSSSSS~~~~~~~~~!"

"Yes Feliks that is my name." Toris struggled under all the weight.

"Come sit with us! Today they gave us ice cream."

"Hooray. Ice cream." Toris sarcastically cheered.

The two of them sat back at the table where Gilbert was glancing at Matthew. Who had some ice cream on his cheek.

"Um Mattie. There is some ice cream on you're cheek." Gilbert said.

"Really?" Matthew attempted to clean it off.

"Don't worry I got it." Gilbert smirked.

Leaning in, he licked the piece of ice cream off of Matthew's cheek.

Matthew then became a very vibrant shade of red. "T-thanks G-Gilbert."

"Aw Birdie you know you can call me Gil." Gilbert grinned and ruffled Matthew's hair.

"G-gil." Matthew corrected himself.

The rest of lunch was quiet. Until they heard the janitor scream down the hall.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE HE ESCAPED AGAIN!" Mathias screamed running down the hall.

Berwald, who was following at a slightly slower pace, responded. "Well maybe if you stop screaming we might find him"

Then Emil and Lukas came into the Cafeteria. "Everyone is to go to the library. We shall wait here until Sadiq is found again."

* * *

Everyone was led into the library with the doors locked. Emil, Lukas, and a cop sat there watching over the patients and also themselves.

"When do you think they'll let us go?" Gilbert said to no one in particular.

"When they catch the rapist dumbass." Toris glared at the Prussian. Who instantly returned the action.

* * *

***Le gasp* Sadiq has escaped again! Who saw that coming?**

**Please review~**


	18. Chapter 18

**Onee-chan: WHYYYY?! WHHYYYY?! PRUSSIA'SMASTER WHYYY? to be honest, i completely forgot about Sadiq. Anyway I started school, Prussia'sMaster did not. my life = chaos. Plus I joined the golf team, its quite fun. But the amount of homework is crazy! it was the fourth day of school and we had alot. So i guess I'm going to type this...when umm... in the mornings i guess. like I usually have some 15 minutes of extra time before I leave for my bus. No crazy stories from me, Im following the rules... for now... XD  
**

**WE dont own Hetalia.**

* * *

**Chapter 18**

* * *

"Why does the bloody rapist have to escape when I'm supposed to have someone visit me?" Feliks, Toris, Gilbert, Matthew, Natalya, and Arthur were sitting on the floor of the library.

"Was like _Alfie _supposed to come and like visit you today?" Feliks asked Arthur teasingly.

"So what if its _Alfred_?" The Brit asked, emphasizing Alfred, glaring at the Polak. Matthew frowned a little but Gilbert put his arm around him.

"Then like why are you totally like so upset about it?"

"It's nice to see someone other than you! You bloody git!"

"There's like plenty of like other people totally in here."

"Feliks, Arthur, stop fighting." Lukas said to them, without looking up from his checklist of patients, "Does anyone know where Ivan is?"

"Like yeah!" Feliks answered.

"Where is he?" Mathias asked, "There's a rapist out there! He could be in trouble!"

"...It's Ivan, I would like totally be more worried about the rapist. But like, he went out to like catch him cause we totally like got into like a fight about who like can knock him out faster with the most damage."

"When was this?! You two hate each other!" Mathias screamed in surprise.

"Like so? See there he is." Feliks said, pointing at Ivan walking out of the door.

"Ivan, where were you?" Lukas asked the Russian, who smiled widely instead.

"Ivan, tell me where you were, right now." Emil now asked him.

"Nyet." Then Ivan turned to Feliks, a purple aura surrounding him while he smiled a sickly sweet smile, "You won. I-"

"HA! YOU'RE MY BITCH NOW. NO, LIKE YOU'RE TOTALLY MY DOUBLE BITCH!" he screamed, pointing at Ivan.

"Feliks, chill." Toris timidly said, but Lukas decided to do the more sensible thing.

"Mathias, take Feliks and place him in one of the reading rooms, do the same with Ivan. and watch over them" The Norwegian ordered him.

"Norge, what are you going to do?" Mathias asked him.

"Go find Sadiq," and Lukas left without even looking back.

* * *

_~A few days ago~_

_"What do you seriously want Ivan?" The blonde asked, not turning around to see the Russian slip into the empty dark room.  
_

_"To challenge you, da?" He replied, slowly walking closer.  
_

_"Like, what is this challenge?" Feliks asked, coldly.  
_

_"Who can beat up Sadiq faster." Ivan stopped right behind Feliks  
_

_"What happens to the looser?"  
_

_"You can decide, da?" Feliks turned around before answering.  
_

_"They will like totally become the winners bitch."  
_

_"Deal?"  
_

_"Like deal. Just like bring in your time."_

* * *

"What are we going to do about Feliks?" Emil asked Tino, who had his head in his hands.

"I don't know. He needs more therapy sessions. Make him join the group session and share his story. No one else knows it and it may help him recover. Luckily the police did find Sadiq. But no one knows how he escaped! Not even Sadiq himself!"

"Ok, If you don't mind I will go now." Emil said, and stood up.

* * *

"Feliks. You are being let out of this room on one condition. Tomorrow you are joining group therapy and telling them your story. There is no room for discussion. Now go to bed, its late and everything has finally calmed down." Emil said to Feliks, who was sitting on the table cross-legged.

"Who's like running it?" The blond asked, right before Emil was going to walk out.

"No one, its unsupervised unless you count Mathias, and he's not even good supervision. He's just there to make sure no fights break out, keep order, and now to make sure you say your story."

"...Can Lukas totally be there too?"

"No, Lukas is taking the day off tomorrow. Don't even try to distract Mathias so you can't talk. Now go sleep. You have a big day tomorrow."

Feliks groaned, jumped off the table, and slowly walked out the door and into the hallway, then he turned and walked into his room that he shared with Gilbert and Matthew.

_Wow, it is like totally late..._ He thought, looking out the window into the dark night. _I like so don't wanna go to that group therapy session. I like bet Ivan's being let off easy... Damned bastard..._

* * *

**Did you forget about the other patients? I forgot about the other patients. Did you forget about the other patients?**

**For school, I have to get up at 5:30 in the morning. Its crazy. I'm always tired but, Its what I get for taking an extra class. But the homework? I'm completely overwhelmed. Not to mention i have golf every day but Fridays. And I also have meets that last until past 7. and on days that I just have practice i do homework until 11:30.  
**

**review my lovelies, i love you all~  
**


	19. Chapter 19

**Prussia'sMaster: Ok so I AM SO SO SO SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING FOR A WHILE. PLEASE FORGIVE ME! ****Yeah so I finally started the 8th grade. And they've been giving some homework. Not a superton, but a lot. AND I'm staring Polish school soon And I'm doing the school play this year. AND I might join girl's volleyball. So I apologize if it takes long for me to update. SO TIME FOR THE STORY FOR THIS BEGINNING. So I thought it was a good idea to watch The Grudge in the middle of the night. And yeah not such a 'good idea'. The part that freaked me out was when the girl covered in blood was crawling down the stairs at night.  
**

**We don't own Hetalia~  
**

* * *

Matthew was sitting in his room. Twitching, Matthew tried to calm down.

Ever since Gilbert came, so much commotion has been going on that Matthew hasn't had any time to think to himself.

It felt like months have passed by, but in reality, it's been at least a couple weeks have passes by.

Its amazes him how time can fly when you're having fun.

It amazes him even more that he figured out you can have fun in a mental institution.

But now, since Feliks was at his therapy and Gilbert was at Emil's, Matthew finally had some time to himself.

And all he can think about is to cut again.

To feel the blade press into his skin once again was driving him crazy.

He was finally feeling the symptoms of not cutting was finally catching up too him.

And with all the event that were happening, any person wouldn't even think that this is a Mental Institution.

"THAT'S IT! I CAN'T TAKE IT!" Matthew yelled before running into the bathroom and punching the glass.

The glass that shattered cut his knuckles and it began to stung painfully.

But did Matthew care? No.

Hastily grabbing a shard of glass, Matthew dug it into his wrists.

But he accidentally cut it deeper than he wanted to so now blood was pouring out of his wrists.

His vision slowly became blurry and he began to get weaker and weaker.

The last thing he saw was a very blurry tall figure screaming for help.

"HELP! EMIL! MATHIAS! HELP!"

* * *

"Hello?"

"Is this Alfred Jones?" A very monotone voice replied.

"Yep! Whatcha need?" The American asked.

"It seems as though you're brother, Matthew Williams, has been found bleeding to death in his bathroom an is now passed out. It is required that you visit...are you even there?" The voice questioned.

But no. He wasn't there.

The phone was now laying on the ground while Alfred was speeding off to the Mental institution.

* * *

"HOW DID THIS HAPPEN TO MY LITTLE BIRDIE?!" Gilbert screamed.

Gilbert and Dr. Tino were standing outside of Matthew's room here the Prussian man had found out what had happened.

"Quiet down! It seems as though he lost control or something and smashed the bathroom mirror and used it's glass shards to cut himself. But it seems as though he accidentally cut a bit too deep." said.

Just then, Alfred came crashing into the hallway.

"WHAT HAPPENED?!" He yelled. Alfred then glanced at Gilbert. "And who's he?"

Gilbert grunted. "I'm Gilbert. Mattie's second roommate."

"And why are you here?"

"To see what happened to him, duh dumbass."

"DON'T TALK TO ME LIKE THAT! ESPECIALLY WHEN MY FREAKIN BROTHER ALMOST DIED!" Alfred shouted at Gilbert.

He just met him but he can tell that he already hated him.

"AND SINCE WHEN DID YOU CARE ABOUT MATTIE? FROM WHAT HE TOLD ME, YOU NEVER NOTICED HIM AND CHOSE SOME BRIT OVER HIM! AND EVEN WHEN HIS _BOYFRIEND_ IVAN ABUSED HIM, YOU NEVER EVEN NOTICED, DID YOU?" Gilbert yelled back.

"WELL THATS BECAUSE...Mattie had a boyfriend?!"

Gilbert was about to shout some more at the idiot American in front of him but was interrupted by a very weak and quiet voice emerged out of the room.

"...what's with all the shouting...?"

* * *

**So that is le chapter. And has anyone ever played Ao Oni? I can't play the game without screaming at least fifty times. -_-'. Its when you and a couple of idiots walk into a mansion with a monster inside of it and you have to get out. And the monster usually pops out of no where and I SCREAM my lungs out.  
**

**Please review~**


	20. Chapter 20

**Onee-chan: DARLINGS! I BE BACK! anywayyy OMG highschool is sooooo crazy! SOO much homework! I finally got some free time cause I didn't feel like doing a project and I'm all like, what the fuck am I supposed to do with my life now?! I don't have enough homework to last until 11! like wwwooooaaaahhhh. But high school is actually quite fun. Like seriously. I ACTUALLY KNOW PEOPLE. 0.0 IKR LIKE WOOAAHHH! ...god I'm tired and it's just 8:47 damnn. **

**We don't own Hetalia**

* * *

"Where did Mattie go? And Gill? Where's Gil and Mattie? Where are they? Where's Mattie and Gil?" Feliks whined, following Lukas around, well more like stumbling around.

"I am not giving any information to you because you have more alcohol in you than you should. And I don't think I even want to know _how_ you got it." Lukas said, standing and sipping his coffee, staring and Feliks stumble.

"There's nothing wrong with a little aaalllcohol!" The blond said in a sing-song voice.

"With your age, there is. You're underage."

"Awww, you're ruining the fun Lukie!" Feliks pouted and hugged Lukas.

"..." Lukas stared at Feliks for a moment, then just walked out of the room, muttering under his breath. Feliks stared at him leave, then he collapsed on the couch in the nurses room.

"They all leave, don't they?" He said, halfheartedly laughing.

* * *

"What were you two yelling about? The patient needs rest! And if you two do not calm down I WILL not allow you to visit him! Gilbert! You know better! Alfred! Behave yourself!"

"Tino, can Feliks visit me?" Matthew's meek voice asked Tino. Who glared at the two guys then turned around and walked into Matthew's room.

"I'm sorry Matthew but Feliks is too intoxicated at the moment. But I can bring him over when he's more sober."

"Intoxicated? How?" Matthew asked, wondering how alcohol got through the lovely security.

"That's unknown at the moment. We are hoping he may tell us so we can put a stop to this new antic of his. Anyway if you need anything, just call for us, you know how. Now I will leave you alone with your guests."

* * *

"Mattie! This albino freak was mean to me!" Alfred pouted at Matthew's side, trying to fake cry.

"Birdie! Are you alright?" Gilbert asked, on Matthew's other side, holding his hand.

"Don't touch my innocent brother you freak!" Alfred yelled, slapping Gilbert hand away from Matthew.

"Don't tell me I can't touch my boyfriend!" Gilbert yelled back.

"Mattie! I demand that you break up with him right now!"

"He's not going to listen to your stupid orders!" The two were now standing on the opposite sides of Matthew's bed, screaming back and forth.

"My orders are not stupid! They are coming from a hero!"

"A hero?! You weren't even there for him when-" Gilbert was interrupted by angry Tino.

"I thought I told you two to KNOCK IT OFF! I'm about to bring in Feliks instead of you two because you're behaving like children! GET OUT OF THIS ROOM RIGHT NOW!" Tino grabbed both of them by their shirts and dragged them out of Matthew's room.

"Berwald, take Gilbert to him room while I take Alfred to my office before anyone dies. Also make sure Feliks visits Matthew when he's more sober and that Emil talks to Matthew like right now." Berwald soundless grabbed Gilbert and turned around, walking further in to the hospital while Gilbert turned and glared at Alfred as he was being dragged away, who returned the favor.

* * *

"Hello Matthew. I'm sure you know why I'm here to talk to you. This simply cannot go on any longer. We are here to help you, not to watch you fall and break. So please, accept our help so that you can leave and live on." Emil said, walking into the room in which Mathew resided in, standing at the foot of his bed.

"But what it- What if I don't want to leave... What if I want to stay here forever because it's the one place that I ever felt alive. What if it's the one place in which people have ever noticed me! What are you going to do about that?!" Matthew replied, his voice getting higher and louder until he stopped speaking to break into tears and to express his sorrows by sobbing.

* * *

**Onee-chan: Review if you want to know what shit happened to Poland and if you think Prussia'sMaster should be the one that makes it up! :D **

**ahahahaha XD**

**I FEEL LIKE SINGING~ I remember tears streaming down your face when i said I'll never let you go~ BAHAHAHAHAHA XD  
**

**...and this is why people are scared of teenagers, well mostly highschoolers. BUT IT AINT OUR FAULT! IM LIKE THIS CAUSE OF SLEEP. or like lack of sleep! and i spelt lack wrong, like three time and im spelling everything wrong and i should just go to sleep but its only nine and we havent updated in like a month T.T  
**

**WELJR WALJHWLK I AM BACK BACK BACK BACK ABACK BACKA BACKA BACKA BACKACAKAKSL FNas  
**

**my attempts to spell back ^^  
**

**please review so i know you still love me :3 I stayed up to finish this in one night and i really have to concentrate and open my eyes a whole centimeter more to make sure I don't spell anything completely wrong.  
**


	21. Chapter 21

**Prussia'sMaster: I have posted le chapter. THANK YOU ALL WHO REVIEWED. You are now all curs- I mean blessed with my love o.0.**

**Lol anyway so here is the chapter so I hope you guys like it.  
**

**We don't own Hetalia. Like for real.  
**

* * *

The small Polak stared at Toris.

"Like what do you mean why am I here?"

"Well I told you my story, now I want to hear yours." Toris calmly stared back.

Feliks glanced around the cafeteria. He and Tris were sitting together. Gilbert was no where to be found and Matthew was still sick.

"Like fine, I'll tell you." Feliks reluctantly said. "But just not here, it's too crowded."

Toris paused for a minute than nodded his head. "Fine. Do you think you'll be able to sneak out onto the roof tonight?"

The blonde Polak snorted. "Like bitch please. If I can like sneak alcohol through security, then I could like totally do that."

"I've been wanting to ask you, how exactly did you do that?" Toris asked.

Feliks didn't say anything and winked at Toris.

"I gotta like go. I totally don't want to be like late for my counseling."

The Lithuanian male smirked a little this time. "What's you're counseling for this time?"

"...alcohol abuse..."

* * *

Gilbert sat in his bed and was muttering darkly to himself. "I swear I'm gonna kill that fatass American. Just you wait..."

He was interrupted by an extremely loud voice.

"LUDDY! WHEN ARE WE GOING TO SEE GILBERT?!"

"WE ARE RIGHT HERE SO STOP SHOUTING!"

"SORRY! I AM SO SORRY!

The door opened and revealed His little brother and his Italian boyfriend.

"GIL~" Feliciano yelled out before running up to him and hugging him.

"Erm, hey Feli." Gilbert turned to Ludwig and grinned." Heyy Luddy."

The tall German grunted. "Don't call me that."

"What are you guys doing here?"

"Oh! I wanted to visit you because last time I didn't get to go so Ludwig brought me here and came along. Oh Gilbert I really miss you!" The Italian wailed.

"I miss you too Feli." Gilbert gave a small smile.

"Gilbert where is that boy." Ludwig asked.

"Feliks or Mattie?"

"Both"

"Well Mattie is in the Hospital part of this hellhole and Feliks is somewhere with his boyfriend. Or at counseling for alcohol abuse."

"ALCOHOL ABUSE?! HOW THE HELL DID HE GET ALCOHOL IN THE MENTAL INSTITUTION?!" Ludwig yelled out.

"Blame the amazing security system." The Prussian rolled his eyes.

"So do you know when you get to leave?" Feli asked.

"Never."

"NEVER?!" Ludwig screamed.

"Until Feliks and Mattie also leave, then im staying." Gilbert simply said before laying down and staring at the ceiling.

Ludwig sighed and stared and his older brother. "But what about Elizabeta? She misses you a lot."

"Meh she has a boyfriend."

"So that doesn't mean she can't miss you."

"You know what Ludwig, I don't really give a shit. SHE is the reason Im here. So if you want me out of here sooo bad, then you can go to her and Blane her while I live my awesome life here." Gilbert began to glare at the ceiling.

"Why do you want to stay here?" Ludwig questioned.

"Cause my little Birdie is here."

* * *

"When do you think I'll be let out?" Mather spoke in a frail voice.

"I'm afraid that at least a week."

"But why? I've been fully healed for at least a day now." Matthew said.

"Yes but we have to monitor you to make sure you don't cut yourself." explained.

"...Can I at least get a book from the library?" Matthew hopefully asked the Doctor.

sighed then nodded his head."Fine but Berwald is coming with you."

"Why does he have to come with me?"

"Matthew, I still haven't forgotten the week after you diet arrived here, you attempted to cut yourself with the paper." said.

"Ok I guess he can come with me..." The Canadian trailed off.

"Good." Tino grabbed the phone."Berwald can you meet Matthew in the library and watch so he doesn't do anything? Thank you. Bye."

turned to Matthew. "You'll see him there. Hurry now.

Matthew nodded and slipped out of he bed and started heading towards the library.

When he passes his room, he heard a voice yelling in a very thick Italian accent.

"Must be some visitors for Gilbert." Matthew whispered sadly to himself.

* * *

**Prussia'sMaster: Ahh so you guys know how I tried out for the school play? Well I made it and I have to act like A power ranger of fashion...FML. And i also have this part where I had to originally speak in a German accent but i Couldn't pull it off. For like a second I would have it then it would transfer to Russian. SO they had to change it to a Russian accent. -_-'**

**PLEASE REVIEW~  
**


	22. Chapter 22

**Onee-chan: Hey! I'm not dead! :3 yeah, its been awhile huh? Anyway, lately I've been really into Homestuck, and I love it, but don't worry my lovelies! I wont leave youu! :3 Anywayss, you guys should totally listen to Lindsey Stirling, she's my role model at the moment :) Anyway, it's reallly reallly reallly fucking cold outside! When I leave my house, everything is as white as snow 'cause of the frost! And did i mention i hate snow?! D: I'm not a winter person :/ its too cold for me... Anyway I promised Prussia'sMaster I'd have this chapter up on Sunday, today is Sunday (actually, its monday, whatever, same thing XD ), I am abandoning my mountain of homework for your (and hers) enjoyment.  
**

**We don't own Hetalia**

* * *

"So Feliks, care to tell us where you got the alcohol from?" Emil asked the blond, who was getting too comfortable in his office.

"Nah, I'd rather like have it like all to myself." He flicked his hair, smirking.

"We are trying to help you!"

"I like totally know that.I just totally want to like have some totes harmless fun."

"You rile up our other patients, break rules, and fuck everything up! Hell you haven't even told us your problem!" The therapist was yelling at this point, completely frustrated with his childish patient.

"Oh but I will," Feliks smirked, "Soon even."

"Are you playing around with us? Is that what it all is to you? A game?!" Emil gave up and just hung his head in his hands.

"I'm like totes serious. I just gotta like tell Tor-Tor first."

"...Tor-Tor?"

"Yeah!" Emil looked up to see the sincerity in the Polak's eyes.

"So you're going to seriously tell us finally? After all of this refusing?" He asked in disbelief.

"That's like totally right!"

"...Have I every told you that you're my least favorite patient?"

* * *

"Gilbert, you can't actually stay here forever."

"Watch me."

"What's so special about your 'Birdie' that you refuse to leave?"

"He's awesome, he actually cares for me. More than anyone else has ever cared."

"Gilbert, have you ever thought that by demanding to stay here forever, you may be breaking Matthew's will to get better?"

* * *

Feliks appeared silently in Toris's doorway, his heart pounding loudly. He was hoping that the brunette had fallen asleep so that he could put it off for yet another day. However, to his dismay, his friend's form rose from the bedsheets and walked up to face him. When Toris opened his mouth, Feliks quickly put a finger to his own lips, to show that they needed to be quiet. Toris nodded and they walked out of the room.

When they sneaked past Feliks's own room that he shared with Gilbert and Mattie, they saw a lost in thought Gilbert staring out the window. Toris furrowed his eyebrows and Feliks sent a worried glance but they quickly scurried on.

As they wandered through the hallways of the institution, Toris wondered what was going through his little blond friends mind at the moment. It was always so hard to tell what Feliks was thinking. Toris still wondered how and when Ivan had entered Feliks's little circle of friends. He had not seen that coming. And to be honest, he didn't think anyone did. The two hated each other!

The closer they were getting to the roof, the harder their hearts were beating. Feliks's from nervousness, and Toris's from the fear or being caught.

* * *

_"Gilbert, have you ever thought that by demanding to stay here forever, you may be breaking Matthew's will to get better?"_

_...Is that true? Am I really the cause of Birdie's sadness? Is that why he cut again? I wanted to give him some space since he did, was that a good choice or no? Should I go see how he's feeling right now? Or does he need some space? I heard he wasn't feeling too good...  
_

Gilbert sat, staring out the window, not looking at a specific thing, or looking for a specific thing. He was just looking, lost in thought. HE no longer knew right from wrong, left from right, up from down. It was all just so confusing. He did not know what to do, what he wanted to do, and what he should do. Where they all the same thing? Or were they all contradicting things? He just didn't know anymore. The events of the last few days had completely confused him. Matthew here, Feliks there, Toris elsewhere. It was all just so confusing.

* * *

Feliks and Toris stared out from the roof, looking at the dark and quiet night. They stood there for a moment, letting the silence calm their minds and heartbeats, even if just a little bit.

Then Feliks turned and said, "So... Where do I begin?"

"At the beginning." Toris replied.

* * *

**Onee-chan: Woot! 90 Reviews! I am so proud of us! Sorry about the shortish chapter :/ But if all goes well with Prussia'sMaster, the next chapter will be much more better && interesting ;) aahahahahaha :3 yeaaahhppp i hate homework and this shit is all due tomorrow :/ i abuse emoticons...and they like it ;D heh  
**

**please review my darlings? you know it makes us happy :)  
**


	23. Chapter 23

**Prussia'sMaster: Hello my people! Well after a while I finally have the update. Whenever I had free time I was either doing homework, playing Leauge of Legends, drawing, or typing for my story on my other account. It's a Naruto story. Oh and last Friday in Polish school during Religion class, my teacher was talking about how sex is the most wonderful thin in the world. Wonderful, right? Oh and ONLY 4 REVIEWS UNTIL 100! We don't own Healia~**

* * *

"At the beginning? Damn. Like fine, I'll start from there." Feliks took a deep breath and began explaining the _REAL_ reason to why he is here.

"Like about a year ago, I had this group of people that I would like hang out with like all the time. They thought everything I did was a joke. And like one day, I accidentally cut my wrist when I was like, changing a lightbulb and it fell on me. When they saw the cut, they thought I Like legit cut myself and said I was nothing more than an attention whore. They left me and like, forgot all about me." Feliks explained.

Toris opened his mouth to say something, but the Blonde man cut him off. "I'm not done."

"Oh. Please continue." Toris urged Feliks to go on.

"Mkay. So like I meet these other two people and we were like friends for about a month. But they saw the scars and left me as well." Tears welled up in Feliks' eyes as he tried to continue.

"Everyone I met would leave when they saw my scars. They thought I was this suicidal idiot. I decided to actually try it and I liked it a lot." Tears spilled down his face as he struggled to finish.

"Then one day I met Gilbert, and he was like so nice to me. When he found out he didn't leave me. He was actually worried about me. I was like so happy that I stopped. But then one of like the teachers at school noticed, they sent me away to this place."

Toris couldn't even stand to watch Feliks like this. The usual headstrong and bitchy Polak finally broke down inside and was vulnerable.

"Don't worry Feliks I'll never leave you." Toris whispered.

"P-promise?" Feliks asked.

I smile slightly. "Promise."

* * *

Matthew checked the clock once more before quietly opening the door.

He peered outside and saw Berwald sleeping in his chair.

No wonder Feliks easily slipped alcohol in.

Matthew carefully tiptoed past the Swedish man and towards the direction of his room.

He will talk to Gilbert no matter what.

He walked carefully all the way to his room to find it empty.

Matthew sighed and walked out the door. "Looks like I'm going to find him myself." He said to himself.

Matthew quickly sprinted down the hallway. "What da heyl ya doin here." A voice slurred behind him.

He quickly jumped around and found an intoxicated janitor.

"I-I was going to the bathroom." Matthew lied.

The Dane seemed to think a little before shrugging his shoulders. "Ey do ya know Felks?" MaThias asked.

"Felks? Do you mean Feliks?"

"Puma Panda same thing." The janitor waved his hand which caused him to lose his balance and stumble a little.

"Erm y-yeah I know Feliks. I could tell h-him you're message if I ever see h-him." Matthew stuttered.

"Mkay~ Tell him dat I got da Beer in mah office."

'So that's where Feliks got the alcohol.' Matthew thought. "Ok I'll tell him that."

The Dane nodded and pat his head. "Good dog."

"I'm not a dog." The Canadian protested.

"Opps mah bad. Good cat." And with that he began to stumble down the halls singing the Danish national anthem.

Matthew sighed and turned around only to slam into someone taller than him.

Berwald.

The guard glared down at him and quickly grabbed Matthew's arm and began dragging him down the hall.

All the way to the doctors office.

And Tino was waiting for him outside the door with a VERY pissed of look on his face.

Yep, Matthew is screwed. Oh so very screwed.

* * *

Gilbert sighed and stood up.

All this unawesome thinking was giving him a headache.

He walked all the way to his room without any problems and jumped into his bed.

About a moment later he stared dreaming.

_The institution was empty and the only people in there was Ivan and Matthew._

_ Matthew was getting hurt by Ivan._

_ All because Matthew couldn't leave because of all the good memories here. _

_And it was all Gilbert's fault._

* * *

**Yep yep. Oh and one more thing about my religion class, she told us girls that we are like apples . If a boy just comes up to us and takes a bite out if us and puts us down. No other boy would want us. Yeah she messed up. She threw a book at me once. 0.0 **

**Please Review~**

**4 More till 100~  
**


	24. Chapter 24

**Onee-chan: Hello darlings~ I'm sooo sorry for taking forever to update but I had finals and I needed to study. I swear I sorta studied too. Well only the day before but that still counts. But I got good grades :3 which made me really happy, and now I'm listening to homestuck fansongs, playing an RPG game while typing. yuuppp multitasking! And I have to leave for dinner in a few minutes too. **

**we own _NOTHING_** :3** absolutely** _NOTHING_

* * *

"Matthew, what on earth are you doing out of your confinement room?! I just don't know what we're supposed to do with you anymore! Is Feliks rubbing off on you too much or something because you keep on breaking the rules! I'm in the right mind to increase your confinement time because of your unruly behavior! We are at our nerves' ends because of all this rambunctious behavior everyone is showing to us!..." Tino realized that he was just yelling at poor little Matthew.

"...Matthew, I'm sorry for just yelling at you, I shouldn't have released all my anger at you. I really should be yelling at Feliks right now but he's nowhere to be found. Can you please go back to your room? The room you share with Feliks and Gilbert?"

"Um...Ok...Thanks..." Matthew replied, confused, but he stood up and slowly walked out of the office.

He heard Tino speak to Berwald, "I don't know how I can..." But then he was out of earshot, and sight, so he quickly turned and ran with a smile to the room, hoping Gilbert was back.

* * *

"Tor-tor, like as much as I totally like hugging you and like all that but we should like totally start getting back before we have like the whole state's police force looking for like us." Feliks said into Toris's shoulder.

"W-what do you mean Feliks?" Toris asked, confuzzled. **(a/n: lol)**

Feliks laughed.

"Tor-tor, the night is almost over and the staff will freak when they realize that we're gone. Well they freak about everything, but still. They're like totes gonna freak. So let's go back now."

"Oh yeah...Ok." Toris replied and stood up, then he helped Feliks up and they left the roof, hand-in-hand.

* * *

"But we should like totally hang out more often, like just me and like you." Feliks said, as they stood in front of Toris's room.

"Yeah, it was enjoyable in a way."

"Like, yeah, you were like totally hanging with me! Silly Tor-tor! OMG you are like totally my pet tortoise now!" The blonde Polak squealed in delight.

"...what?" Toris wasn't sure what just happened, so he just stared at Feliks. Who in turn quickly pecked him on the cheek and ran off, to the unknown.

"I will never completely understand him sometimes..." Toris whispered to himself before he turned into his room, gently touching his cheek where Feliks kissed him.

* * *

"Woah Matthew! Did you like totally escape or did they like free you?" Feliks asked Matthew, right after he ran into him in one of the hallways.

"Um...Hi Feliks...They freed me. But they're looking for you at the moment..." Matthew said, rubbing his sore head from the double impact of Feliks and the floor.

"Really! That's like totally rad!" Feliks replied, excited.

"D-do you know where Gilbert is? I'm sorta looking for him..." The Canadian lightly blushed whilst asking.

"Gil? Isn't he like in our room?"

"Really? Thanks. Oh and Mathias said that he has the beer in his office..." Feliks's eyes lit up at this.

"Like seriously? Sweet. I'll like totally leave you and Gilbert alone, go like have sloppy make-out sessions or something now, m'kay?" Feliks said and winked, then he walked toward the direction of Mathias's office. Matthew flushed red and walked towards their room.

_I don't get this place, they gave a janitor his own personal office..._He thought to himself, quickly walking because he wanted to find Gilbert quickly.

* * *

**God, I make Tino such a bi-polar bitch...**

**I forgot to say it wayy up there but...  
**

**WE MADE IT TO 100! WOOOTTTTT! I love you all. I seriously do. I was soo happy when we reached 100.  
**

**and just so you all know, i do not feel like a grandma because of all the baking and knitting i do, no, I AM THE FUCKING GRANDMA. that's right. take one of the cookies for reviewing X3**

**speaking of reviewing, you all should totally tell us what made YOUR New Years special, since it was like totally last night. Cause me && Prussia'sMaster totally spent it together. and i don't wanna like, leave people who don't celebrate christmas out, sooo :)  
**


	25. Chapter 25

**Prussia'sMaster: Hey guys. I am so so so so so sorry for the lateness of this. Its just that I have writers block for the last section and I didn't know what to do. And I've been dealing with a bitch. If you recall from one of my previous chapters, specifically the one from when I came back from Poland, I got my first kiss from a girl. I don't hate on lesbos's, I am in fact Bi. (AND PROUDD) But this past month, she wouldn't stop messaging me, asking me out. And when I said no, she thought I hated gays/lesbos. WTF?**

**We sadly own nothing.**

* * *

Matthew quietly crept into the room. He glanced over to Gilbert's bed, and saw him asleep already.

'I guess I'll just talk to him in the morning.' Matthew thought tiredly to himself. He walked into the bathroom and changed into his pjs. He was about to climb into bed, but a pair of strong arms wrapped around his waist.

"What are you doing up so late Birdie?" Gilbert asked tiredly, resting his head on top of Matthew's.

"T-tino let me out." Mathew stammered. "C-can I go t-to bed now? I'm kind of tired."

"Only if I get to sleep with you." Gilbert's grip around him tightened and led him towards the bed. Matthew, to tried to protest, just allowed Gilbert to lay him down onto the bed, and wrap his arms around his waist once more.

"Goodnight Birdie." Gilbert mumbled into his ear.

"G-goodnight Gil." Matthew whispered.

* * *

Matthew woke up before Gilbert did. But he was stuck on the bed anyways. Gilbert had an iron grip around Matthew and wasn't going to let go. Not only that, but Gil also started to talk in his sleep.

"No...won't...leave...alone...damn...Russians..."

Matthew couldn't help but giggle at the last part. He glanced over to Feliks' bed and saw him sprawled on it.

"Gil...Gil? Please wake up." Matthew whispered. But the albino kept snoring away.

"Won't...leave...birdie...Russian..."

Seriously, what is up with him and Russians?

Gilbert began to turn, which ended up with him practically on top of the Canadian.

"G-gil?" Matthew squeaked out.

Gilbert, who was now waking up, slowly opened his eyes. "Mattie? What...?"

"Y-you m-made me sleep w-with you.. R-remember?"

"Oh yeah." Gilbert mumbled before dropping his head onto his pillow.

"D-don't go back to sleep!" The Canadian frantically whispered.

"But I'm tired." Gilbert whined.

"At least l-least let go of me please." Matthew begged.

Gilbert sighed, but reluctantly let go. The moment he did, it felt like all the warmth in him dissolved. Like the only thing that can ever make him feel warm again was Matthew.

"I'm getting up too." Gilbert quickly said, jumping out of bed, and sprinting, and tripping along the way, into the bathroom.

"Like, what was all that about?" Feliks asked, right behind Matthew.

Matthew turned around and looked his friend in his eyes.

"I don't know."

* * *

Meanwhile in 's office, Ludwig and Alfred were in the office with Tino.

"It seems as both of them have pretty much recovered. But, Matthew always does stupid things when Gilbert and or Feliks isn't around him. And when he's is in the Hospital part of the institution, he always sneaks out to see Gilbert."

"So I was right! Its all that stupid albino's fault my lil' bro is messed up!' Alfred shouted, staring at the ceiling.

"Actually its your fault." Tino bluntly said.

Alfred looked away from the ceiling. "What do you mean 'its my fault'?"

"Well, you were half of the cause that sent him here."

"Half? Who's the other reason?" Alfred asked.

"Like, his old boyfriend, Ivan!" Feliks shouted from the corner.

"Feliks when did you get here? And you know eavesdropping is rude!" Tino shouted.

"I have like, an ultra super good idea on how to get both Mattie and Gil out of the institution. In exchange for something for me" Feliks said, completely ignoring .

"What is it?" Alfred asked.

"Well, you know how they like only do stupid stuff away from each other? Well, the answer is like so simple. Let them like live with each other."

"That could work." Ludwig agreed.

"NO NO NO NO NO! I am not letting Mattie live with that idiot." Alfred shouted at Feliks.

" 'That idiot', is like the only thing keeping Mattie alive right now." Feliks said.

"Well if we do exceed with this plan, I would have to get the release papers ready. But i'm not so sure about letting them go just yet...oh well, I'll just ask Lukas to check them and Emil to give them a counseling session." Tino said.

"Wait! Like what about the thing for me!" Feliks shouted.

"Oh yes, what is it that you would like exactly?" Tino asked.

Feliks took a deep breathe. "Can you also release me and Toris?"

* * *

**So I guess tis story is slowly coming to an end. We have live 2 or maybe 3 more chapters to do and onto the next story! I will legit cry when this ends. This is one of the best stories I have worked on. Oh well, its not over yet.**

**Please review~**


	26. Chapter 26

**Onee-chan: LOOK WHO'S BACK, yes darlings, i am back. with an update, yeah um anyway, any of you familiar with the drinking beverage of Faygo? well i have a bottle. and its fucking amazing. you all should go out and buy me some, ill let you all have a sip of it ;3  
anyway most important news of the month - ONEE-CHAN HAS A TUMBLR. yes, thats right. for those who didn't know, Onee-chan actually hates tumblr too XD. but she cannot stop. why is she typing in third person? the world will never know. anyway on with the story.  
**

**wait- why did gilbert run into the bathroom? hmm ;) lol jk this is a rated T fic, so ask Prussia'sMaster, cause i dont know**

**we dont own shiet.**

* * *

"Anyway you should like thank me for ever. I'm getting you both out of here." Feliks said, leaning in the doorway of their room.

"What? No! I'm not leaving! They're going to separate us!" Matthew cried out in meek protest, tears brimming in his eyes.

"Chill your tits man, its all like totally arranged, you and Gil-boy are like going to live together and like totally all until the end of time peacefully and like together and you're like seriously gonna do the nasty." Feliks said, flicking his hair back, smirking at Mathew's now blushing face. "Make sure to tell the big boy the news. Lukie will like totes come around with more details later."

Mathew stared at the spot where Feliks was just standing a few seconds ago. He couldn't believe his ears. He was going to live with Gilbert!

* * *

"So Feliks, the only way we can let you out along with Matthew, Gilbert, and Toris is if you tell us everything, from the beginning. Can you do that?" Emil asked the brooding blond.

"Like yeah, obviously. I just like wanna leave with my friends this time, and go home finally." He replied, before starting his story, again, but this time to another audience. To an audience that would be able to help him recover, and get out of there.

* * *

"Hey Birdie. What's up?" Gilbert said, walking out of the bathroom, drying his hair in a towel.

"Feliks said that we're going to be able to get out of here. Together, and live together afterwords."

"What? Are you serious? That's not possible, your brother would never let you." Gilbert sat down next to Matthew, looking at him with disbelief.

"But Feliks clearly said together. Lukas is supposed to come in later to talk to us about it."

"In that case, its probably true. That's great news." Gilbert said, wrapping his arms around Matthew and pulling him close. The blond Canadian blushed and hid his face into the albino's neck. Gilbert chuckled as Matthew's breath tickled his neck.

* * *

"Here's the last of the papers to sign. After this Emil will talk to Matthew and Gilbert then you can take them home." Tino said, smiling at Alfred, who was biting his lip in concentration.

"Are you sure this is going to help Mattie get all better?" He asked, looking up from the papers.

"Yes, he's definitely going to be much happier. Lukas already checked on them and their happy just to know that they're going to be together. Emil is almost done with his current patient. So it's just going to take an hour or two before you get take them home. That includes you too Ludwig." Tino said, turning to the silent man who was just sitting in silence in the room. Ludwig nodded in return.

"You guys also might wanna talk about how your going to deal with where Matthew and Gilbert are going to live outside of here. Part of the arrangement is that they live together. Otherwise things might prove to be disastrous, as we have observed here during the long time that they're been here. Alright? I'll leave you two to it, I'm off to check up on Emil. If you need anything just ask Kaoru at the front desk." Tino pointed at Kaoru, who just stoically showed a peace sign, then continued typing.

"Ummm...alright..." Alfred said, looking around awkwardly. Tino smiled in return then walked out. "So uhh... How exactly are we going to do this?"

"I was thinking that maybe the two of them could move into the apartment complex that my grandfather left behind. No one uses it anyway."

"I guess that could work..."

"I'm sorry, did you have another idea?"

"Nope, not at all."

* * *

"Tor-Tor! Tor-Tor! Like guess what!" Feliks yelled, running down the hallway toward the brunette.

"What?"

"They're letting me out a week after you get out! Which is like totally in three days!" The blond said, jumping up and down in excitement. While the calm brunette just smiled sweetly at his friend.

"Really? That's great Feliks."

"Yeah! We like totally have to like go shopping together! Omg I'm like probably totally behind on all the fashion trends, like i totally need to catch up to them. Like I totally need to figure out how to seriously hack the wifi on here."

"Eduard probably has that figured out."

"Omg let's totally go and steal his laptop." Toris chuckled at Feliks's antics.

* * *

**you all should go and listed to "the sun" by the naked and famous. its a great song. it makes you feel infinite.  
anyway, how was all of your valentines days? I hope yours was as great as mine! I found out my friends are pigs XD  
anyway, mine was great, i got a valentine from Prussia'sMaster ;) lol i gave her one too. and a few other people too.  
anyway imma go try to do something productive...maybe  
**

**oh and is anyone here planning to go to Anime Central in May? if yes, you should totally pm us or leave a review. we'd love to meet up! :)  
**

**Review my loves~ **


	27. Chapter 27

Prussia'sMaster:** Omg guys, this is it. Its the last chapter for this story. I remember when I was taking a shower and this idea randomly came to me. And I also remember how the first chapter SUCKED. Seriously my writing skills improved a shit ton. After this Onee-Chan is gonna start the next story. Trust me, we won't be going away in a long time. I seriously made up like 5 story ideas. And for the girl that asked in the reviews, yes we are going to the Anime Central in Illinois. I'm going as Bro Strider from Homestuck (Yeah Onee-Chan got me addicted, but Hetalia is still my #1) and she is going as Dave Strider.**

**We, for the last time, do not own Hetalia. ;-;**

* * *

Gilbert and Matthew have just finished packing their few belongings that they had and put it into a suitcase that Mathias gave them.

"Even though it doesn't seem like it," The janitor had said. "I'm gonna miss you both."

"Gilbert, you forgot something." Matthew whispered, holding up a silver picture frame.

It was the one where Gilbert and Eliza were on the beach, smiling and hugging each other. Gilbert took it from his lover's hands and swiftly threw it into the trash without a single glance at it.

"Why did you throw that away?" Matthew asked. Gilbert chuckled before wrapping an arm around the Canadian's waste.

"No need to keep old memories now that I have you, Birdie." Gilbert whispered into Matthew's ear. "You are all that I need now." Matthew pulled away from Gilbert's grasp, and kissed him on the cheek, causing his face to explode in red.

"You missed, Birdie." Gilbert's mouth twitched into a smirk as he pulled himself closer to his boyfriend, and finally making sure no space kept them apart.

"Ahem." The two lovers jolted away from each other, and saw Ludwig and Alfred standing in the doorway.

"Luddy," Gilbert whined. "I never interrupted you and Feli. Why you gotta do it to me?" He once again slipped his arm around Matthew's waist and brought him a little closer to him, causing Alfred to make a strange in-human noise.

"Whats wrong hero boy? Don't like seeing your own bro being happy?" Gilbert taunted. Alfred immediately frowned at this comment and grit his teeth.

"Listen dude, your lucky I'm even letting Mattie go with yo-"

"What would you do if you didn't let me live with him?" Gilbert asks, interrupting the American. "Leave him here to become depressed again? And what would that accomplish for you and Mattie?"

Ludwig sighs. "For once my brother is right. If you didn't let them live together Mattie would till be mentally ill."

Alfred glares at the Prussian for about half a minute before leaving the room with a huff. Ludwig follows after them, for they still had to discuss the new living arrangements for the two love "birdies". The moment they leave, Dr. Tino decided to come in. He looks at his two former patients and smiled at them.

"Well, it seems as though everything is set for you two to leave. Just wait for your brothers to get done messing around."

Gilbert grins and stands up, puling Matthew along. He grabs both of their suitcases and starts heading towards the door. Before they leave, they take one last look at the room. It looks so empty. It feels like only yesterday Mattie ran into Gil on his first day. Call him crazy, but Gilbert might actually miss this place.

"Alright Birdie, lets g-"

"DID YOU TWO LIKE, THINK YOU COULD LEAVE WITHOUT LIKE, SAYING GOOD BYE TO ME?"

The two whipped around, only to have a small blonde crash into Gilbert's chest. Gilbert awkwardly patted Feliks' head.

"Its alright Feliks, this isn't the last time we'll see each other. In the fu-...are you crying?"

Feliks quickly removed himself from Gilbert's chest and whipped his eyes. "N-no!" He then attacked Matthew into a hug. "I'll miss you two so much!"

"W-we'll miss you too Feliks." Smiling softly, Matthew hugged his friend back.

"C'mon Mattie, we gotta go. Don't want your bro bitching at us again."

The two gave Feliks one last final hug, before exiting the Institution and climbing into Ludwig's car. As they drove away, the two glanced to the back window, watching a it grew smaller, and smaller, until it disappeared completely. Finally, realization dawned onto the two of them. They were _free._

* * *

_*Time Skip*_

"So you finally got your own place huh? That's great Feliks! Yeah I'll tell him you said hi. Alright, see ya." Gilbert place the phone down with a click.

"Mattie!" Gilbert shouts, his voice echoing throughout the apartment. "Feliks says hi!"

Footsteps echo in the building and Matthew appears at the doorway. "Did Feliks and Toris get released yet?"

"Yeah, in fact they live like two blocks away!"

Matthew grins. Life has been treating them very well since they got out of the mental hospital. Matthew even got rid of his stutter.

Gilbert stands up and latches his arms around his lover. "Did I ever tell you that I loved you."

Matthew pretends to think. "Hmm, maybe like a hundred times?"

"That justifies nothing right now." And the two leaned in, and kissed.

* * *

Prussia awoke in a cold sweat, his heart pounding wildly. Finally realizing where he was, he jumps out of bed and sprints downstairs. "BIRIDIE!"

Canada, who had been making pancakes for the two of them, turns his head towards his boyfriend. "What is it?"

"I just had the most weirdest, yet awesome, dream! I was dating Hungary, whose name was Eliza in the dream, and she dumps me for the piano whore. And I go all emo and Doitsu finds me with cuts on my arms. So they send me to a mental institution that was run by those Nordic guys. And I get paired up with you and Poland as roommates and we fall in love and Turkey is a rapist and, and, and-"

Canada cuts him off by laughing. "You have the most weirdest dreams."

Prussia sticks is lower lip out into a pout. "And the most AWESOME."

Canada smile before pecking him on the lips, but when he pulls away, Prussia pulls him back and deepens the kiss.

"I love you."

"I love you too, my little Birdie."

**The End**

* * *

**Prussia'sMaster: I bet you guys weren't expecting that ending! But fret not children, Onee-Chan will have a new story up soon! Until then, good bye ;-;.**

**Onee-chan: for the reviewer regarding fanart, you can look at your profile for more info :)  
**


End file.
